


The Morning Sun

by Cbyrno521



Series: Superverse [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, septiplier- freeform
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Villain, Anxiety, Bunch of powers, Cute Ending, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Fandom, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at tags, Jack - Freeform, Jackaboy - Freeform, LA, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Marks hair colors, Moving, Overpowered(?), Plot Twists, Quote from Anti?, Random Tags, Septiplier AWAY!, Slow Burn, Small attacks, Sunsets, Warfstashe, YouTubers - Freeform, a bunch of them - Freeform, chica- Freeform, friends/enemies to lovers, jacksepticeye - Freeform, nice hugs, superhero, villian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbyrno521/pseuds/Cbyrno521
Summary: Jack was always different from other people. He discovered this one day as a small child when he witnessed his first supervillain attack. As he watched the villain shape-shift, he felt a surge of energy course through him. When he got home, he discovered he had the ability to shape-shift, also. Over the years, his powers grew stronger, and thanks to a phase in his teens when he was obsessed with videos of superheroes, he now had virtually every superpower.Mark got his powers at the age of 12. He discovered he had the power to create fire in mid-air when he was staring at an object in his biology class, and it burst into fire. Terrified, he ran home, afraid to face anyone. Years later, he is now known as "Markiplier" A mysterious superhero that showed up one day and has been protecting the town since.What happens when these two superpowered beings meet? Will they find love, or will they continue with the legacy that superheroes and supervillains shouldn't get along?(Marks channel is called "Warfstache" instead of "Markiplier" so his superhero name can be "Markiplier")





	1. The Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing, so please go easy on me!
> 
> This started out one night where I couldn't sleep, so I pictured a story where my two idols had powers. Fairly pleased with the outcome (aka it helped me sleep) I decided to share it.

"Hello everybody, my name is Warfstache, And welcome to another vlog! Nothing special is planned for this, just a casual day in my shoes."

Mark walked through his house, chatting endlessly to the video camera he was holding. He stopped the recording to make his breakfast, only pressing record again to explain what his normal meal was. After a couple of minutes, he was out the door and into the small city he resided in. He waved at multiple people on the street, even stopping to take pictures with some. His recording was catching every meeting, not telling his fans they would be featured in his next video as a surprise.

"To all the people who I have met so far in the streets and who are in this video, hi!" Mark turned the camera to him, shooting his famous cheeky grin, accompanied by a small baritone chuckle.

After a few minutes into the vlog, Mark sat at a small coffee shop outside, talking about funny stories that happened there. "-and that's how I accidentally got caked in the face. Funny how people assume it's your birthday because you're wearing a shirt that says 'Happy birthday, Warfstache' on the front, right?" Mark started laughing, but it quickly came to a stop when a jarring crash shook the camera off of the table, accompanied with tons of screaming. The camera's position quickly changed, pointing from the ground to his bleeding forehead, a small cut prominent against his pale features. Fear was written everywhere as he turned the camera again to the bank next to the small coffee shop. Everyone was running away as a green haired man casually walked out, holding two money bags in his hands, with an extra six floating behind him. A small smile adorned his face, his glowing green eyes searching the rubble.

The green headed man dropped the bags to pick up a small woman, shaking with fear as he held her. He looked a bit sad, even the camera caught that as she yelled at him to drop her. He carefully lifted up her shirt, not to reveal anything sinister, just a large gash going across her stomach. She screamed in pain, and that's when Mark stepped in.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" His voice boomed from behind the camera. He started running towards the man and the woman, only stopping when the man with the glowing green eyes looked at him. He paused for a minute, the adrenaline quickly filling his systems, clouding his better judgment. He tried to run again, only for the man raise a finger, creating a see-through barrier around Mark. He screamed, trying to get the man to drop the girl, watching helplessly as she sobbed and screamed for help, not being able to move away from the man's grasp. Mark saw him whispering something to the girl, but it was inaudible through the barrier. The camera caught the sound of Mark sobbing, his free hand banging relentlessly against the strange barrier.  _Great, yet another video on the internet of me crying like a big bubble-blowing baby._

He watched as the strange man put his hand on her gash, and watched as she screamed in anguish yet again. A green light emitted from his hand, and when he removed it, the gash was gone. Mark and the woman had gone silent, seeing how he had just robbed a bank, and then helped a woman he hurt. He put her on the floor, placing a finger on her forehead and whispering something before she quickly fell into a deep slumber. He went through the rest of the rubble, doing the same to every person that he found. The cops had arrived earlier, but were also thwarted by a see-through barrier.

When the man was sure he got all of the victims out, he looked directly at Mark. The banging had stopped a while ago, now Mark stared in wonder, sniffing every couple of minutes. As soon as he noticed the green haired man started moving closer to him, he backed into the far end of the barrier that enclosed him. His breathing quickened with every step. All he felt his intense glare, only making him cower more. Just moments ago, he had been laughing to the camera. Now he was scared that his viewers would see him die at the hands of a man with captivating glowing eyes.

The barrier opened, but only enough to let the man in. He heard police officers yell at him, but he paid no mind. They couldn't do anything to him, anyway.

The strangers' eyes seemed to scan Mark, taking in every detail of the Korean. Mark couldn't help but feel exposed under his glare. He knew he could do something, emit fire and burn the man, but he didn't want to expose himself in front of everyone that way. The camera video was shaky, Mark couldn't control the anxiety that rushed through his veins, causing his hands to tremble like little chihuahuas. He forced himself to make eye contact.

Mark took a couple of seconds to take in his striking features. He saw his green hair was in a small mess, probably from the explosion he caused moments prior. His lips were slightly parted, not enough to let anything in, but not enough to let anything out, either. His eyes were staring into Mark's, making Mark quickly move to a different feature. He saw the small stubble on his chin, along with the small bags that hung under his eyes. In all honesty, if Mark didn't witness what happened before, he would say the man was pretty attractive in this state. He wore casual grey sweatpants, along with a casual grey hoodie. It wasn't typical supervillain attire, Mark notes.

"Why didn't you run?"

Mark was startled by his voice, not expecting the villain to speak to him. His breathing quickened, the lack of oxygen finally catching up to him. His vision started blacking out, suddenly the camera becoming heavier than him. He slumped down, completely dropping it. He was having a panic attack. Before he could fully blackout, Mark noticed he was being picked up, a string of curse words followed. Mark also noticed how the camera was set on his stomach, the small weight of it feeling like a brick against his heaving chest. Mark watched as the world faded out of existence, the last thing catching his attention being the Mans glowing green eyes.


	2. The Vlog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up and decides if putting the vlog on his channel is the best idea.
> 
> (JUST A REMINDER,  
> JACKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- ENCHUENDA (Literally it means nothing. It just popped in my head and when I tried searching what it meant, it tried correcting me to "enchilada" I thought it was funny so i kept it. if you guys have any other suggestions for his channel name leave a comment!)  
> MARKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- WARFSTASHE (This is because I want his superhero name to be "markiplier." It just sounds cooler than "OH MY GOD, WARFSTASHE, SAVE US!!)  
> JACKS SUPERVILLAIN NAME- JACKSEPTICEYE  
> MARKS SUPERHERO NAME- MARKIPLIER)

Mark had woken up in a familiar setting, his room. He took in the smell of it, never being happier smelling the fresh smell of pine trees. Nothing looked out of place, he noticed. Everything looked fine. Birds chirped outside, the evening sun setting in the background. Everything looked peaceful.

Just as that thought came into his mind, it was quickly erased by the memories of the green haired man. Immediately, Mark sat up, terrified. How did he get home? He felt his shirt, making sure he could at least grab something to know he wasn't just dreaming. He slowly got up, worried the villain was in his house.

He ran to his kitchen, grabbing a knife to defend himself in case he needed it. A small beep sounded throughout the room, snapping Marks attention towards it. His camera. He slowly made his way towards it, seeing the red flashing light. _How long had it been on?_ As he picked it up, a small note fell from the bottom of the camera.

 _"Dear Mark,"_ The note was titled. Slowly with shaking hands, Mark opened the mysterious note.

 _"You never answered my question. And while you're reading this, I guess I can ask more."_ Mark swallowed hard, barely remembering the man's question. He struggled reading the note through his watery eyes and shaking hands.

 _"Why didn't you run? Do you not fear me? You have every right to, it's basic human instinct to fear someone who blows up a fucking bank in front of them. Why were you recording? Did you somehow know I was going to rob that bank?"_ Mark had sat down, his legs were shaking too much. He hated crying like this, especially for someone who is supposed to be a superhero. _'Pull yourself together! It's just a simple note!'_ Mark scolded himself, wiping away his tears with frustration.

_"I will be residing near you until you are able to answer my questions. Every now and then,_ _I'll_ _pop in to see if you're ready. I'll always be invisible, you'll never know when_ _I'm_ _there. Watch what you do._

_Also as a suggestion for panic attacks, put your hand on_ _someone's_ _chest to try to match their beating heart and their breathing. Just some advice. I may be a super-villain, but that doesn't mean I always have to be mean._

_Nice home,_ by _the way, love the dog. Chica, right? Very friendly. Secretly I have a soft spot for dogs, but that's just between you and I. Anywhoo, while you're reading this,_ _I'll_ _most likely be somewhere close, watching your reaction. If you find me,_ _I'll_ _appear!"_

Mark hesitantly looked up. Unsure if he should believe the note or not, the crumpled it up and threw it away. He tried not to show any signs of distress, even if his wobbly legs gave it all away. He grabbed the camera and ran upstairs to his recording room. Hastily, Mark hooked up his camera and started downloading the contents, quickly submerging himself by editing the video. He completely forgot about the uninvited guest in his house (hell, he wasn't even sure if he was actually there.) until he got to the part of the video where he passed out. Mark watched intently as the green haired man picked him up, strings of curse words quietly slipping from his mouth. He noticed a small bit of worry in the other mans face as he ran hyperspeed down the street, leaving cops unaware where he went. Mark slowed down the video to where he could see everything around the man, previously seen as just a blur of colors.

He drank in every feature of the man, unsure if he should be scared _of_ him or grateful _for_ him.

He put the video back to normal speed when he got to his house, and watched in wonder as he suddenly started laughing and goofing around with his dog, Chica. _'This man JUST robbed a bank, and now he's playing around with my dog?'_ Mark watched in bewilderment as Chica followed the villain, watching him explore Marks house to try to find his room. Mark couldn't help but chuckle when he nearly tripped over Chica, dropping the camera along with the passed out Mark. How had he slept with all of this noise?

Mark felt something flutter on his shoulder. As he turned, he saw a note. Curiosity got the better of him when he opened it

_"Cut that part out. I don't like people seeing my smile."_

Mark completely forgot about the uninvited guest, his shoulder tensing up as he read the note.

He was here.

In the same room as Mark.

Watching.

Mark felt a shiver run down his spine as he deleted the small section where he was playing with Chica. He watched the rest of the video, still extremely tense throughout the entire thing. The end of the video was the glowing-eyed villain writing the note, then hiding it under the camera.

Mark slouched back, looking at the 'upload' button. Should he do it? He pondered all of his possibilities. He could post it and show the world the "villain" who saved multiple people while robbing a bank, or he could just delete it and try to forget.

Another note fell, this time causing Mark to jump.

He slowly opened it

_"_ _Post it._

_You're already all over the news as the man who tried to stand up to me."_

Mark quickly checked the news, and low and behold, he was right.

There were photos of Mark being trapped in the barrier, videos of Mark running yelling at him to stop. Photos of the man picking the passed out Mark. He checked his social media accounts, seeing his fans all freak out about his well-being. It probably didn't help he missed yesterdays video.

He sighed as he threw his phone on the desk in front of him, rubbing his eyes with his pointer finger and thumb. _I'm going to have to update my twitter, so everyone isn't freaking out..._ He let a groan escape his lips as he felt his head start to pound. Quickly he hit the submit button and went to make some tea.

He couldn't shake off the feeling of him being watched, even if he knew that he was.

Marks social media quickly became alive, his phone blowing up with questions he didn't feel like answering. He felt his shoulders slump as he went back upstairs to his bed. It was already dark outside, the lack of light only lulling him into a deep slumber.

"Are you planning on watching me sleep or are you going to leave me alone?" Mark said to the empty room. He wasn't sure if the man was there or not, he just wanted to let him know he didn't like the thought of a villain watching him sleep.

He cuddled into Chica when she plopped onto the bed, trying his best to ignore the random sinking of her fur every so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on what you think! 
> 
> This chapter was just to sort of start in the future to see that Jack isn't all that evil he wants the world to see him as. Later it'll catch on, the actual action with "Markiplier" and "Jacksepticeye" fighting.


	3. A different view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's time to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dreamt about this last night, and to be honest, this turned out better than I dreamt. Enjoy c:

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. the front of the building collapsing, the people flying through the air, blood starting to flow freely. The flames that licked every surface it could reach. Objects flew around, no set destination. The force of the impact blew everything everywhere, but at a snail's pace.

Jack sighed.

He picked up two bags, using his magic to carry about six others. He remained unaffected by the blow, his shields protecting the fragile pieces of paper that had everyone corrupted.  
He twitched, and everything went to the average speed. To everyone else, the length of time never changed, but Jack wanted to see the beauty in his destruction.

He walked out of the building, stepping over some rubble. The sunlight hit his eyes, and he squinted. Jack looked down at his modern clothes, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw movement. His gaze snapped towards the moving rubble, to see a struggling woman. Jack instantly read her mind, going through her memories. He didn't mean to, he just was a little curious as to what was driving her. He saw images of her playing with a small kid, one that resembled closely to her. He saw her happy smile, the child giggling. Jack couldn't help but feel a little warm inside looking at the pure happiness. He continued going through her memories, circling through millions in a fraction of a second. He stopped when he saw the babies father. He looked happy, his smile on his face. But his eyes showed pain. Jack fast forwarded to when he was in a hospital bed, his wife begging for him to stay awake. In that moment, Jack couldn't remind himself that this was the same family who was together, smiling and laughing. _'Always remind Joey of his father, for me. Never leave him like I am.'_ Jack watched as the woman sobbed when he flatlined, the baby starting to cry due to the loud noises. He winced.

He picked up the woman, lifting her shirt slightly to reveal a nasty looking slash through her stomach. She was screaming, and Jack remembered her screams for her husband.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Jack looked up to find the owner of the loud baritone voice. He watched as a man with black hair stopped in his tracks, obviously scared and debating his actions, but continued running towards Jack. Jack lifted a finger, and a see-through barrier surrounded the man. He looked down at the woman, hearing the mans muffled sobs along with some pleas and the slamming of a fist.

Jack sighed and brought his attention completely to the woman. He slowly and carefully put his hand on her gash, not caring of the blood that splashed gently against his pale skin. A scream emitted from her throat, and it took everything in Jack not to cringe. He watched as his magic flowed from his hands and to her exposed skin, watching it mend the wound. Jack closed his eyes when he removed his hand from her healed flesh, listening as her scared screams died down to confused breathing. He listened as the man with mocha eyes silenced his banging. He listened to the sound of sirens coming ever so closer.

When the police cars were close enough, Jack enclosed them in a barrier, much like the man. He heard them yelling and shouting at him, but he didn't even give them a glance. It's not like they could do anything, anyways.

Jack carefully put the stunned woman down, placing a finger on her head and whispering "Tell Joey he had a great father later, for now, sleep." And with that, she fell asleep under Jacks magic touch.

With the lady safe, Jack scanned the perimeter for any other victims. When he made them all noticeable for the paramedics, he snapped his attention towards the man in the barrier. He saw Jacks glowing eyes and cowered in fear. Jack moved with sharp limbs, not letting his hard glare lower.

Jack opened the barrier, just enough for him to slip in. He studied the man, taking in every pore on his face. He didn't go through his memories as he did for the woman, simply because when he tried, the only thing he could get was the name 'Mark.'

Then, it hit Jack like a ton of bricks. This was  _his_ Mark. Warfstache. He mentally reprimanded himself for not realizing it earlier. He didn't realize who it was because he was so focused on the money and the woman. Jack realized he was staring him up and down, making Mark cower under him.  _God, I'm such an idiot. He probably noticed I zoned out, which makes things worse!_

Jack took note of Mark's shaky hands holding a camera. Jack couldn't help but feel a bit nervous under the camera. Yes, he had been on TV before and filmed by millions, which is why it puzzled Jack as to why he was feeling nervous now. Maybe because he has evidence of Jack being a not-so-mean Supervillain?  _Or maybe because It's your best friend videoing you in a way you wish he never did._

"Why didn't you run?" Jack blurted out.

Jack watched as the small fear in Marks' eyes grow to an alarming amount. Jack didn't think much of fear, he had caused a lot of fear. However, what made Jack start panicking was when Mark passed out from hyperventilating, which also was caused by Jack.

"shit shit _shit_ , fucking balls, of course this would happen!" Jack murmured, picking up the motionless man along with his camera. He forgot the camera was on as he stepped out of the barrier, taking down the one surrounding the police as he did so. He watched them try to shoot him, but Jack honed in on his magic. He felt as the air around him shifted, changing the game for Jack. Everything started to move in slow motion, except Jack. He looked at the bullets as if trying to convince himself that he actually did it. When he convinced himself it was good, he started using his powers again slightly, to help him run faster. Off he went, to Marks house. as Jack sped up, he realized he had no idea the layout of LA, and had no further direction to Marks house. Sighing, he used his magic to focus on Mark's last steps, face etched in thought.

He found his way to a moderately sized house, standing awkwardly on the porch. He had opened the lock a while ago, but still wasn't sure. He shrugged, eventually making up his mind, and brought the camera along with Mark in the house. He was instantly greeted by a big golden dog, to which made Jack exclaim in pure happiness. He pet the dog's fluffy fur, letting a big doofy smile stretch across his face.

Jack fumbled across the house, opening every door hoping to spy a bedroom, tripping on the dog once. Finally, he landed on the room Mark resided in. He gently put Mark on the bed, pulling the covers over me man.

The camera stopped recording a long time ago, around the time Jack had found Marks room. He quickly shuffled through the house, on a small mission to find the kitchen. Once he found it, he pulled out a piece of paper along with a pen out of his grey hoodie pocket. He wrote down a few words, then put the note under the camera. After he pressed record, Jack used his powers to turn invisible, plopping himself in the kitchen seat a few meters away from the camera, waiting for the other man to awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Comments! It really means a lot to me to see that people like what my mind comes up with! Like no joke, I sit here and refresh my page at least twice every hour or so to see if the numbers went up.


	4. Conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao long time no update
> 
> My computer broke, long story short. However, now that it's repaired, get ready for more story !  
> (JUST A REMINDER,  
> JACKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- ENCHUENDA (Literally it means nothing. It just popped in my head and when I tried searching what it meant, it tried correcting me to "enchilada" I thought it was funny so i kept it. if you guys have any other suggestions for his channel name leave a comment!)  
> MARKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- WARFSTASHE (This is because I want his superhero name to be "markiplier." It just sounds cooler than "OH MY GOD, WARFSTASHE, SAVE US!!)  
> JACKS SUPERVILLAIN NAME- JACKSEPTICEYE  
> MARKS SUPERHERO NAME- MARKIPLIER)

The next couple of days left Mark on edge.

Every once in a while, a glass would be out of place. Chica would run through the room with a toy that was too high for her to reach. His chair was in front of a window.

But most noticeable and the most jarring to Mark, were the random notes left around.

There wouldn't be any crucial information that would help the hero discover who this villain was, for all the notes said was the time and something small, like _"come in the living room and turn on the tv."_ Last time when that happened, he turned on the tv and saw a news article about the green haired man, Jacksepticeye, and how once again he robbed a bank. The areas would always be different, first a vault in Paris, then the next day a palace in Ibiza. People were paranoid, especially when Markiplier hadn't been seen in days.

Mark sighed.

He didn't know when he was alone anymore, he could never step out of the house without the thought of being watched when he suddenly turns into the red-headed superhero everyone knows and loves.

Mark was getting paranoid when he would record his lets-plays. He would always feel as if someone else was watching him, judging him. Someone in the same room as him, and not his plethora of subscribers. There was one time when he was screaming in rage, and he could've sworn he heard the slight laugh of someone else. Instantly, the rage was replaced with unbridled paranoia. He eventually cut out the ending with the laugh, worried about his subscribers noticing his quick change in demeanor.

 

One day, Mark had enough.

 

"Goddamnit, show yourself!" He yelled into the room. Anyone else who saw him would think he was insane considering there was nobody else seen. He looked around expectantly, for a note or something, anything. Then, something caught his eye.

His chair had moved.

He whipped his head around to the window and gasped in shock.

Looking out of the window without a care in the world, was Jacksepticeye. It seemed as if he didn't even sense Mark staring at him.

Mark pulled up a chair across from him, sitting down slowly. He was cautious of his steps, he didn't know what else to do. He was in the presence of evil, and he wouldn't be able to defend himself without his powers.

Jack slowly turned his head to Mark, as if he didn't want to stop looking at what was outside. They both stared at each other for a while, wondering what the other would say.

 

Jack finally broke the silence. "You called?" He said with an almost nonexistent smirk. Mark almost didn't catch it, until he noticed his face drop from it. He drank in his features. The villain had a small stubble, as if he forgot to shave. His little stubble suited his face, especially his lips. Mark stared in a bit of wonder. 'How could someone have such perfect lips?' His hair was slightly curly, puffing off of his head. It was a bright green, almost as if it was glowing. Speaking of glowing, Mark glanced at his piercing green eyes. He couldn't help but feel small under the harsh glare. He knew that it wasn't meant to be intimidating, however, to him it was.

"Well, if I knew you wanted to just check me out I would've presented myself better." Mark couldn't help but let out an embarrassed laugh, already feeling his cheeks burn.

"No, I wanted to ask you why you have been stalking me over the past few days." It was Jack's turn to blush, although he didn't blush as much as Mark. The only reason Mark caught it was because of how pale the man was. "I've already told you. You're... -" Jack seemed to struggle for the word, looking back out of the window. Mark couldn't help but notice how good looking he was in the moment. Seemingly relaxed, with the sun lightly kissing his skin. "Interesting." He ended, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds.

When he looked back at Mark, it was almost as if he was a completely different person. His eyes weren't glowing, now they were a regular shade of green, one that matched his hair. His face seemed slightly worn out by excessive smiling, which Mark had a hard time believing.

"When ARENT you watching me? I need alone time to do stuff without you watching me like a mom to her newborn." Mark tried to make it seem as inconspicuous as possible, which he actually nailed. "Whenever I'm busy with my stuff." Jack simply answered.

The sound of paws rushed into the room, snapping both of the males attention off of each other. Chica came running in, and at the sight of Jack she started wiggling her tail, rushing up to him. Mark was a bit offended how his dog ran to the stranger and not himself. Jack lightly smiled and snapped, a treat appearing from mid-air. 'Oh, that's why. He feeds her treats' Mark thought. He quickly grabbed it and teased Chica, before throwing it across the room.

"Tell you what, I'll make a deal." At the sound of this Mark's attention was completely on the green haired man. He noticed how his face was as stony as usual, his glowing eyes back.  
"When you have people over, I'll leave. When you don't, I'll pop in every once in a while."

Mark pondered the decision. He couldn't find any loopholes. "How long is once in a while?"

Jack seemed to think about it, before he shortly said "at least three times a day." Marked almost choked on air. "That's more than once in a while!" Jack looked at his shock before cooly responding "Would you rather I stay here every minute of every day?"

Mark grumbled. He knew he was going to regret this.

"Deal."

Jack seemed to look at him with an expression that said ' _Really? Wow, you're dumb for that!'_

He stuck out his arm as if to shake. Mark hesitantly put his hand in his, shaking. Almost instantly, Jacks hand lit up with a green fire. Mark yelped out of surprise and ripped his hand away, and that's all it took for Jack to drop his serious face and to start laughing. Mark couldn't help but stare at him. _'His laugh is beautiful..'_

When Jack had calmed down, he looked at Mark. "The flames won't hurt you, they're just there to seal the deal." His hand caught on fire, and Mark stared at it mesmerized. He hoped he would be able to see more of the mysterious flames.

"Well? You gonna leave me hanging?" Jack wiggled his arm expectantly. Mark hastily tried touching the fire, only to discover the Jack was right, it didn't hurt. He stuck his hand back in the flames, more confident than before. He shook Jacks hand, sealing the deal.


	5. Suiting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (JUST A REMINDER,  
> JACKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- ENCHUENDA (Literally it means nothing. It just popped in my head and when I tried searching what it meant, it tried correcting me to "enchilada" I thought it was funny so i kept it. if you guys have any other suggestions for his channel name leave a comment!)  
> MARKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- WARFSTASHE (This is because I want his superhero name to be "markiplier." It just sounds cooler than "OH MY GOD, WARFSTASHE, SAVE US!!)  
> JACKS SUPERVILLAIN NAME- JACKSEPTICEYE  
> MARKS SUPERHERO NAME- MARKIPLIER)

The next week, Mark and Jack had set up a small schedule. Every time Jack would be there, the chair would be pulled to the window. Every day from the hours of 9-10, 12-1, and 6-7 Jack would stop by. Having this information, Mark knew when he was able to put on his suit and cape without fear.

It was currently three. Jack was on the news once again, and this time Mark would be able to stop him.

He took the key from his necklace, sticking it in the secret slot under his recording equipment. To anyone else, it would look like he was just getting another microphone. But as he taps the left side twice, right side once, and the bottom four times, Marks suit appears.

His suit is a wine shade of red, with it fading to black at the feet, neck, and arms. A giant 'M' was in the middle of his chest, the mahogany color blending with the wine. As Mark put it on, his powers enhanced forty-fold. His hair became red, the tips seemingly to be on fire. Any traces of black hair was gone. His eyes turned to a bright lava color, eyes shining almost as bright as the green-headed lad. He put on his cape, his eyes instantly diminishing from the glowing shade to a regular shade. Mark's cape was a weigh down to his power, one that he needed. He wasn't ready to unleash his full potential, and he was almost positive he would never have a reason to do so.

Mark ran to his backyard determined. He was going to stop Jack, even if it was the last thing he would do. Mark hopped. To a regular person, gravity would take its toll and they would come back to the ground. However, Mark wasn't like most people. As he hopped, he flew. Almost in a fraction of a second, Mark was up in the clouds, flying to his destination.

This was always Mark's favorite part of being a hero. Feeling the wind crash upon his face, with no fear of bugs throwing themselves into his eyes or mouth due to it being so high. He looked down at all the people, each one looking like little ants. Everything was peaceful up there, and Mark wished the world could be like this all the time.

But all good things must come to an end.

In the distance, Mark could see flames. He could hear the screams of panic, and he knew that's where he needed to be. As mark hit the ground, he heard the cheers of the civilians. That was the second favorite part of being a superhero. The sight of him lets everyone forget for a couple of seconds of everything around them, as he is a symbol of safety and security.

Instantly Mark used his powers to subdue the flames. He stuck out his arm, pointing his hands at the flames. He focused and almost instantly, like a snake charmer, the flames slowly came to Mark. After a couple of seconds, the flames were off of the streets, forming a small fireball in Mark's hand. He brought his other hand up and compressed the ball. When he moved his hands, the flames were gone.

Mark looked around and made sure everyone was okay. The small crowd that came forward started cheering for the superhero, causing him to blush a bit. He felt bad for not being there for them for the past week or two, but quickly dismissed the sad feelings when he reminded himself why he couldn't.

A sigh erupted from the superhero, a small smile forming on his face as he put his hands on his hips, shaking his head from side to side. He had almost forgotten why he was there in the first place, until he heard a booming voice shout " _Ahhh_ , finally! Markiplier!"

Mark turned around quickly staring at the owner of the voice, Jacksepticeye. He wore his casual grey baggy jacket with grey joggers, the end of them showing slight signs of fire burns. Mark presumed it was from the fire he has just created.

Everyone started panicking, as they all ran away in fear.

Mark scoffed. "So, Jack-" Mark slightly smiled using his presumed name instead of the villain name "I've seen you on the news lately.  Quite a big thing you're becoming. I'm impressed! My question is, why are you doing this? I don't spy any money, and I presume you weren't able to go home, drop it off, then come back just to see me!" Mark added the last part a bit cockily, winking at the villain.

Jack smirked at his actions.

"I did it for fun." Jack shrugged.

Almost instantly, Jack flew like a bullet towards Mark, with the intent to harm and possibly kill. Marks eyes widened as he created a fire barrier around himself, burning the villain. Jack grunted in pain, before teleporting inside of Marks barrier, punching the hero in the gut. Mark tumbled back but quickly regained his posture. Mark went to punch Jack's chest, but last second dropping on the ground and kicking Jack's legs.

Surprised, Jack fell.

Before he could have a second to process what just happened, Mark's foot was on his chest, seemingly preventing him from getting up.

Jack started chucking, confusing Mark. After a couple of seconds, Jack was howling with laughter. Mark could tell it was either fake or a pose he used so people wouldn't know his actual laugh. This one seemed more.. sadistic.

Before Mark could think more about his laugh, Jack's face snapped back to stone cold, almost as if his laughing fit never happened. Surprised by the change of emotions, Mark lifted his foot ever so slightly. Jack grabbed his leg, flinging it forward. Mark fell next to Jack, giving him a bit of time to straddle Mark so he wasn't able to move.

Jack looked at Mark, trying to read his mind. Once he didn't get anything or rather wasn't able to pass through his mind (which infuriated him to no extent) he began punching. Hard. The first blow left Mark breathless, each punch getting worse and worse. By the time he flew up and threw Jack off of him, he knew he had broken something. Mark coughed up blood, quickly wiping the blood off of his chin, using his other arm to clutch his side.

Jack seemed impressed with his work, thinking Mark had nothing left.

In a fraction of a millisecond, Jack was on the floor, his entire body on fire. Mark was holding out his arm, spitting fire out from his fingertips. Jack screamed, before abruptly stopping.

Jack had started walking forward, standing in front of the flying Mark. "I tried going easy on you, only using one of my powers, but it seems you're just too special! You just need a bit more than everyone else!" Jack laughed, before saluting to Mark. "Hats off to you, I haven't faced a single hero who's been past level one! Tell you what-- I'll cut you a break."

Jack snapped his fingers, and instantly Mark was covered in a light green aura. After a couple of seconds of panicking and wondering what was happening, the aura disappeared. Mark noticed the throbbing pain in his side and stomach was gone.

_'Did he just heal me?'_

"There, I'll save you the four broken ribs and internal bleeding, simply because I lost my cool on you, and you've actually survived to feel the aftermath! Most people die during the first battle!" Jack laughed, this time it sounded more genuine, although it still held the sadistic feel. Mark was confused by his actions. Why beat him to a bloody pulp then heal him, especially if he's a cold-hearted villain and he's a superhero? Mark quickly remembered their conversation a couple of days ago, along with the small clip of him playing with Chica.

Okay, maybe he wasn't cold-hearted, however, he was still a villain.

"Au revoir, until next time, Markiplier!" Jack shouted, before waving his hand and disappearing. Mark awkwardly rubbed his neck, wondering what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments on what you would like to see in this story! I have tons of plans for this story, yet I would still like to incorporate what you guys think of! It means a lot to me to know that people are actually reading my stories and loving them!


	6. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (JUST A REMINDER,  
> JACKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- ENCHUENDA (Literally it means nothing. It just popped in my head and when I tried searching what it meant, it tried correcting me to "enchilada" I thought it was funny so i kept it. if you guys have any other suggestions for his channel name leave a comment!)  
> MARKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- WARFSTASHE (This is because I want his superhero name to be "markiplier." It just sounds cooler than "OH MY GOD, WARFSTASHE, SAVE US!!)  
> JACKS SUPERVILLAIN NAME- JACKSEPTICEYE  
> MARKS SUPERHERO NAME- MARKIPLIER)

"Hey, skype me when you can?"

Mark put his phone down, sighing. He didn't expect Jack to want to talk to him. He didn't expect anyone to want to talk to him.

Mark was confused. And when Mark is confused, he falls into a slope of depression. Being _confused_ confuses him. Why? Because he doesn't know what's going on, what is happening, and what will happen.

And not knowing something scares the shit out of him.

Mark hadn't been able to look at the villain anytime he showed up. He would see his chair would be missing from the diner, and sigh and continue with his miserable day.

Mark's days have been shortened to the D. Wake up, take a long shower (questioning his life and his ability to keep moving on), record, upload, and sit around thinking.

He had cut out eating, when he felt depressed his need to eat diminished and was replaced with the need to drink water. He had also been sleeping less, if you even want to call it that. His mind would wander at night, often causing him panic attacks, which resulted in no sleep. The only time he would get any would be when he couldn't breathe and eventually passed out.

His body was getting smaller in size while his bags under his eyes were getting larger.

Mark didn't look at his reflection anymore, knowing he would hate it.

His small fall didn't go unnoticed by fans. People would comment or send him messages talking about if he's okay or not, say his smiles look forced, and his baritone laugh isn't as real as it normally is.

_They were right._

He made a video the other day, assuring everyone he is fine, and all of the paranoia was for nothing. He made sure to smile a lot during that video, hoping it would convince them. It convinced the majority of them, the rest were commenting "Why would he make a video about it if it wasn't actually happening?"

Sometimes his fans were too smart for their own good.

Mark sighed again, after sitting in his chair for a while, thinking about his fall. He picked up his phone again, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's fine if you don't want to, I'll understand if you don't." Mark could tell his insecurity was leaking through every word in that text, but he couldn't care less. It didn't feel that important to him anymore.

After a little bit longer, he decided to get up and go to the kitchen to get some water.

He saw the chair was moved, and his mood got a little darker. Mark's eyes were set on the cabinet holding all of his glasses. He heard a small chair scrape across the floor, but he didn't think much of it. He's learned not to.

He quickly regretted that as his body was slammed against the wall with not enough force to hurt him, but enough to scare the hell out of him.

He looked forward to meet Jacks stone cold face. His eyes were void of any emotions, his face following, His arms were stopping Mark from being able to move left or right, frightening him further. He felt his anxiety try to claw itself up his throat. His leg was pushed in between Marks' thighs, causing him to lightly gasp. 

Jack was examining Mark, making his paranoia get the best of him. Jack was probably thinking of the easiest way to kill him, or possibly, the messiest. The one to make him suffer the most.

In all reality, Jack was taking in all of Marks new flaws. He saw how his hair wasn't as shiny as usual, signs that Mark hadn't walked outside in a while, or even stepped near a window. He noticed the bags under his eyes and how they were prominent as ever, and he also took note as to how dead Marks usually alive eyes were. He wasn't used to his eyes being anything other than radiant. He also took note how the man looked a little paler than usual, and also how his cheekbones stood out more, along with every bone in his body. He had definitely lost weight.

Smaller body and bigger eye bags.

Jack could tell Mark was neglecting his body, and he most certainly knew why. But for the fact that right now he was a supervillain and not his best friend, he decided to play dumb.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Jack's voice never faltered, thus making the anxiety creeping inside Mark increase tenfold. Mark felt his lungs struggle to breathe, a seemingly black liquid coating the insides of him. He chose to ignore the fact that he was now huffing for breath in favor to answer the green haired, stone-faced, villain.

"I- um.. It hasn't exa-exactly been great... nice? Okay for me... lately." Mark wanted to punch himself in the face. His brain was in overdrive, making it incredibly hard for him to even formulate a sentence. Jack took note of how his stance and face could potentially lead to some of Marks stress, so Jack changed his position from holding Mark in place to just standing in front of him, not far enough so that if Mark tried to run, he wouldn't be able to reach out and stop him, and not close enough for it to be stress enduring. He instantly noticed how after he did this, Mark seemed to be able to breathe a bit better.

Jack went into thought. Why hadn't he contacted him about this? More importantly, why hadn't he noticed this? He popped in every day to check in on his friend, and instead neglected him. Suddenly, Jack remembered something.

Jack split himself into two, leaving his body half-conscious in front of Mark. If he initiated conversation, he would be able to respond and act normally. The second Jack teleported himself all the way back to his own home in Ireland. He checked his phone.

"Hey, skype me when you can?"  
"It's fine if you don't want to, I'll understand if you don't."

Shit.

Instantly, the Jack's traded positions. The half-conscious one now in Ireland, the main one back with Mark. It seemed that entire time Mark was just studying Jack, either that or he was lost in thought the entire time. Suddenly, a 'ding!' could be heard from the other room. Both of the boy's attention snapped over to the direction, neither moving an inch.

Jack turned back to Mark, slowly but calmly saying "We'll talk later. For now, go to your friends." Mark turned to Jack puzzled but realized he was nowhere to be seen, the chair back in its respectful place in the dining room.

Mark stood there for the next couple of minutes, letting the anxiety run off of him as if he were in a shower. He returned to the room and saw a text from his friend, Jack.

 

He didn't have time to read it as he heard the skype call going off.

Mark scrambled to his recording set to reach the call in time. Any second later, and the call would've ended.

"Hey Mar-- My god, are you alright?" Jacks voice started the call, sounding happy as ever. When Mark's camera turned on, however, it quickly morphed into shock and worry. Mark sighed. "Have you not seen my recent video? I'm just peachy."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

the conversation went back and forth, mainly Mark talking about how he fell into a fit of depression. He told Jack because he was confused over stuff, but wouldn't tell Jack what.

Suddenly, Jacks attention was on his phone. It wouldn't of irritated Mark any other day, however this day, especially this time, Mark didn't want to be ignored. Especially by the person closest to him.

"Hey, Jack? You know it's rude to be on your phone while talking to someone, right?"  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry..." Jack trailed off towards the end, obviously wanting to say more but losing his train of thought.

Mark couldn't help but feel nosy. For some reason, he felt like he and Jack were in a relationship and Jack was texting other guys. Mark shook off that strange thought.

"What are you doing?"

Jack didn't bother looking up, saying nonchalantly, "Checking for the next available plane that goes from Ireland to America, obviously, you can't be alone right now and I would have it on my conscious if I knew you were in this state and didn't do anything to help. So i'm planning on coming, spending as much time as needed to help nurture you back to health in anyway possible- and by that I don't care if it's going out and finding you a lovely girl to date- and then leaving."

Mark was baffled. He felt like crying. Sure, people had done things for him before, but nobody went to the extent of traveling continents to make him happier.

"Oh, sorry, I meant to find you a lovely boy, completely slipped my mind you were g-- Mark?" Jack looked up to see a sobbing Mark. Instantly he became worried, questions spewing from his mouth. Mark explained they were happy tears, and he would calm down soon enough.

Mark loved how overprotective Jack was of him, and once again the thought of them being in a relationship crossed his mind.

"Okay, well to add to your happiness there's actually a flight that's scheduled in about four hours. I can quickly pack like a week's worth of clothing and extra necessities and be there sometime early tomorrow." Jack said, beaming.

Mark and Jack talked all four hours. He even skyped him on his phone while he was waiting at the airport, watching fans get excited seeing him, and more ecstatic finding out that he had been skyping Mark that entire time.

They both loved their fans.

Mark couldn't help but notice each time Jack smiled or laughed, it felt like a burst of heat rushed to his heart. His laughter making the burn linger a bit longer. He also noticed how his smile and laugh was contagious for him. The sensation was weird to Mark, he didn't know why his insides felt all fuzzy when Jack did something. He would probably look it up later, but he also wouldn't because he would probably get answers like "You're on your first stage to having a heart attack!"

Little did Mark know, Jack was going through the same thing with the other man, neither suspecting what it actually was.

Jack had to hang up with Mark when his flight was called. Both shared their goodbyes, the feeling of sadness washing over both of them as the others face disappeared from the screen.

They both soon perked up, however, when they realized they would be face to face in less than 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone actually get happy when they see that I posted a new chapter?


	7. Airport Meets (And Greets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (JUST A REMINDER,  
> JACKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- ENCHUENDA (Literally it means nothing. It just popped in my head and when I tried searching what it meant, it tried correcting me to "enchilada" I thought it was funny so i kept it. if you guys have any other suggestions for his channel name leave a comment!)  
> MARKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- WARFSTASHE (This is because I want his superhero name to be "markiplier." It just sounds cooler than "OH MY GOD, WARFSTASHE, SAVE US!!)  
> JACKS SUPERVILLAIN NAME- JACKSEPTICEYE  
> MARKS SUPERHERO NAME- MARKIPLIER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ultimate goal is to have at least each chapter 1,000 words long. 
> 
> However, this is a filler chapter to just get some of the septiplier fluff arising, so bear with me.
> 
> i'll still try to reach the goal, but I don't believe I will with this chapter !

Mark had a black baggy jacket on, covering his face. To anyone, he looked like a regular person waiting at the airport, which was exactly what he was looking for. He pulled his hood over his head, starting to get a bit anxious. _What if people think he's crazy for wearing a hood inside? What if everyone was staring at him and silently judging him? What if someone recognizes him?_

Mark sighed and pulled out his earphones and turned up the volume. He decided that if he was going to ignore the world, do it in the best way.

Mark only brought his head up a few times, and that was to check if anyone was staring at him. However, one time he felt as if someone was glaring at him. He got up awkwardly, looking around. He took out his earbuds and put them in his pocket, listening around.

Then, he saw him.

It was like all time stopped.

Brown eyes met blue. They didn't even have to see the rest of their face to tell who it was. Jack slowly started walking, but Mark started running across the airport. He didn't care if people were looking at him, fuck them. He felt his hood come off, and he knew that people would see who he was. He didn't care. At this point Jack started running too, leaving his luggage behind.

They both embraced each other in a hug. Mark started crying in Jacks' neck, prompting a few tears to slip from Jacks eyes. People were taking pictures, but they didn't care. Jack slowly brought his hand to Marks soft hair, running his hands through it, massaging his head. His other hand danced up and down Mark's back, his fingertips lightly touching his back, making Mark shudder.

Mark held Jack in a death grip, afraid that if he let go, he would disappear. He felt Jack running his fingers through his hair, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the attention. Mark inhaled and caught a scent of Jack, a scent he had grown to love. He could never pinpoint what the smell reminded him of, or what it was, but he knew that it was Jack, so that made it all the more special to him. Mark knew he would feel bad about crying all over his shirt, but right now he didn't care. He missed this. He missed having Jack next to him. He missed his hugs. He missed the warm fuzzy feeling he felt when he was around him. He missed how he made Mark feel like everything was okay in the world, and how he could trust Jack with everything. (aside from him being Markiplier, that he never told anyone.)

He missed this Irish dork.

Jack opened his eyes to look around. There was a crowd of people around them, filming and squealing incoherently. He knew that if Mark looked up and noticed all the attention drawn to them, he would surely be sent into a panic attack. Jack squeezed Mark a little harder, reminding himself of how small the other man was. The gesture was small, but it meant the world to Mark. Jack slowly put his chin on Marks, swaying him side to side gently. It was a thing Jack picked up from a friend, where when they hug they'll rock back and forth. It was a cute gesture. (A/N If you've never done this, do it with someone. It's an actual habit of mine, and it's the best feeling.)

the fans were freaking out about the interaction, that was for sure. But it was almost as if there was a barrier between them and the boys. They kept a reasonable distance away, giving them their privacy. The loudness didn't even get to the boys, they were too busy basking in each other.

After a couple more minutes of Jack caressing Mark and Mark hugging tightly onto Jack, they released each other reluctantly. They both stared into each other's red eyes, almost as if having a conversation by just using their eyes.

Mark sniffled, making Jack smile.

 _God, that smile_.

"I missed you, so much." Mark laughed lightly at this, wanting to go back into Jacks' arms. He noticed the large crowd and already felt uneasy. Jack seemed to take notice because he put his arm around Mark's waist, quietly whispering "Let's get out of here and away from people." Mark shuddered at the touch around his waist, not understanding why. Maybe he just missed human affection.

Jack kept his arm around Marks' waist as they went to his luggage, only departing so he could bend down to grab it. Almost instantly they were swarmed, fans coming from all sides. It reminded Jack of a zombie apocalypse. Jack started signing autographs and talking to a few fans, even taking pictures. He looked over at Mark who was doing the same, and could instantly tell he was having a panic attack, or on the verge of one, but hiding it from the fans.

Jack said their goodbyes for both of them, grabbing Marks hand and starting to walk away. Mark was stumbling on his feet due to trying to focus on breathing, not to mention his vision was blurry from the tears that never really stopped coming. Jack put his arm around his waist again, this time Mark copying the movement. He also put his head on Jacks' shoulder awkwardly as they walked, so he could wipe his tears off so he could see.

They got to Marks car where Jack had insisted he drove since Mark wasn't in any state to drive safely on the road. After a couple of minutes of reluctantly fighting, Mark gave up. There was no winning with the Irish man. Mark climbed into the passenger seat while Jack climbed in the driver's seat, instantly starting the car. After adjusting the seating and radio, Jack took off. The entire car ride, Jack filled Mark in about what had been happening in his life, since Mark had already told Jack about what was happening in his the last time they Skyped.

Mark couldn't shake away the fuzzy feeling he had around Jack. He hadn't felt it before, only with the Irish. It felt like his insides were melting, and he found himself at a loss for words whenever he would smile at him.

He didn't know what was happening to him.

But he liked the feeling, nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYY, 1,076 WORDS!
> 
> Also, I tried to put as much detail into them hugging and stuff as possible because that was supposed to be the cute part of their friendship.
> 
> One last thing, can you guys help me come up with the ship name for "Enchuenda" and "Warfstache"? It'll play a vital role in the next chapter.


	8. Vlogging Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (JUST A REMINDER,  
> JACKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- ENCHUENDA (Literally it means nothing. It just popped in my head and when I tried searching what it meant, it tried correcting me to "enchilada" I thought it was funny so i kept it. if you guys have any other suggestions for his channel name leave a comment!)  
> MARKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- WARFSTASHE (This is because I want his superhero name to be "markiplier." It just sounds cooler than "OH MY GOD, WARFSTASHE, SAVE US!!)  
> JACKS SUPERVILLAIN NAME- JACKSEPTICEYE  
> MARKS SUPERHERO NAME- MARKIPLIER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, so I took a four day break to go all ham with looking up ideas and stuff.
> 
> And finally, I have come up with a lot of ideas that I can mash together in a chapter. The reason being that I needed some ideas,
> 
> was because theres going to be a lot of heart wrenching moments. 
> 
> You have been warned.

Mark and Jack had finally gotten home (Or rather Jacks temporary home) and started to settle down. Of course, as soon as they got on social media, videos and pictures of them were everywhere, saying "Warfuenda for life!!!"

(I used a randomizer for the name, thank you for the suggestions!! I loved them all!)

Mark watched a couple of videos and couldn't help but feel a little helpless. He looked so happy, yet so broken in the videos. He was sure that he would need to make a video explaining Jacks presence, as Jack would have to make one explaining too.

"Hey Mark, where can I sleep?" Jack yelled across the house, unsure where the Korean was. Mark chuckled slightly and turned the corner to spot Jack awkwardly fumbling on his phone. "Well, really it's your choice. Sleep on the couch, the guest bedroom, or my bed." Mark laughed when he saw Jack blush lightly at the thought of them in the same bed. One would think it was just the pink of his natural face, but Mark knew Jack a bit too well. "I would rather sleep in the guest bedroom, however, if you want to share a bed with me something could be arranged." Jack winked at Mark and it was his turn to laugh as Mark's face lit up.

Mark led Jack to the guest room, only to see Chica on the bed, her toys and blankets and laundry strewn everywhere. "Chica!" Mark yelled in surprise. Jack doubled over in laughter when he walked in and saw the scene.

Mark was too embarrassed to even snap at Jack for laughing at him. Chica waddled up to him and licked his hand, almost knowing that she was being a bad girl but didn't care. "Jack- I'm...Look, this wasn't-" "Mark, calm down!" Jack said in between breaths. "It's fine, we'll clean it up tomorrow, we can sleep in the same bed for the night."

Mark calmed down knowing that Jack didn't hate him for this. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, checking the time. "SHIT! I'm late to upload!"

Mark ran into his recording room, Jack following behind him. He was panicking and thinking about a quick video to do when Jack chimed in. "How about we make a vlog? It can be a short one and can be the reason we're running late on recording, because I forgot to record too." Mark couldn't help but smile at Jack. The rest of the day, Jack and Mark would make small videos of them hanging together. Mark had got a small clip of Jack lounging on the bed, humming an unrecognizable tune. Mark liked it, however. Jack was facing the other direction, not noticing Mark recording. Jack was cruising through Instagram, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He had his left leg on the bed, with his right leg bent at the knee, giving his legs and hips a good curve. The light from the sunset shining from the window in front of him gave Jack an ungodly glow, giving a boost to his curves. Mark lost his breath at the sight. Jack was peaceful, maybe the most peaceful he's been. He tried not to linger, knowing the fans would catch how the camera stopped moving for a couple of seconds longer than needed. Mark walked up behind him and spanked him, earning a loud shriek and a  laugh. Marks face lit up,  _God, that laugh..._

That was one of Mark's favorite videos they had filmed.

There was another clip Jack had taken.

He had his phone hidden in their shared room, them just casually chatting. "Hey, you don't mind if I change in front of you, right?" "Nah, Mark. I don't care." It had been hours since his phone had started recording, so Jack had forgotten about it.

Mark had turned around from Jack (accidentally pointing to the camera) and started to take off his shirt. "Hey Mark, what's for dinner?" Mark had turned around to answer Jacks question, but was stopped mid-sentence when he realized Jack was staring at his body.

"Um... Are you okay?" Jack didn't say anything, instead, he got up and stood next to Mark. Mark had tried turning around to avoid Jacks eyes, but Jack had instead moved with him, exposing Marks stomach to the camera once again.

Jack slowly put his fingers on Marks scar running down his stomach. He shivered at the light touch. He looked into Jacks eyes, to see that they were filled with curiosity and wonder. His fingers lightly grazed his scar, almost as if petting him. He became insecure whenever he had to take a breath in or out, wondering what Jack thought. Mark would lie if he said he didn't enjoy Jacks fingers on his body. Each touch sent electricity up his spine, causing him to shiver. Eventually, Mark didn't trust himself to _not_ make a very inappropriate noise, so he softly grabbed Jacks hand, stopping him from giving him attention. He regretted it almost, he liked the feeling of cold fingers against his warm scar. Jack seemed a little dazed when Mark had grabbed his hand.

"Um... Jack... I kind of need to put my shirt on..."

Jack snapped out of his gaze, clearing his throat. "Ahem.. yeah, sorry about that. I was just thinking about how much of pain you must've been in while that happened, and how I could just sit at home, watch your videos, and hope for the best that my friend was gonna be okay."

Jack looked down, examining his shoes. Mark stared at him, dumbfounded. Jack didn't expect Mark to come up to him and hug him. He slowly hugged back, liking the feeling of Marks bare chest against his clothed one. They stayed like that for a while, until Mark released Jack to put his shirt on, thankfully he went out of camera shot to put his pants on.

"Are you okay with pizza for dinner? I don't really feel like cooking."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. By the way- have you seen my phone?"

Eventually, Jack remembered where his phone was, and they both laughed at the four-hour video. They fast forwarded through the video and used that moment in their vlog.

That was one of Jack's favorite clips they had filmed.

At the end, they had piled up a ten-minute vlog of their first day of hanging together. Instantly after they published it, tons of comments of 'Warfuenda' had come in, almost like a tidal wave.

The boys had decided to have fun with this.

They both sat on the couch, Jack cuddled into Mark. They quickly grabbed popcorn and acted like they were on Netflix, looking for a good show. Mark had 'stealthily' taken a picture of the moment.

Mark wasn't entirely in the picture, but you could still tell by his lower half he was there. Jack had one hand on Mark, the other hand held a remote. He looked extremely peaceful in the picture. His head was rested on Marks' chest, a look of content clear on his face. The popcorn was in front of both of them, Mark having to put his arm around Jack to reach it, which wasn't a problem because in the picture his arm was already draped over Jack. Their lower halves were covered by a big blanket, Chica on the end of the couch, happy as ever.

After Mark took the picture, he and Jack started to laugh. Mark posted it on Twitter, captioning it "So excited he's back with me!!" Jack instantly retweeted, saying "A million miles couldn't keep us apart."

Mark and Jack laughed at the fans reactions. They loved messing with them sometimes, it was amazing.

Time had flown by, and eventually both of the boys fell asleep, Jack still cuddled into Mark, while Mark held onto Jack.

Both boys dreamed of a happy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super hero/ villain action is gonna be in the next chapter, so get ready!


	9. Super hero/ Villain Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (JUST A REMINDER,  
> JACKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- ENCHUENDA (Literally it means nothing. It just popped in my head and when I tried searching what it meant, it tried correcting me to "enchilada" I thought it was funny so i kept it. if you guys have any other suggestions for his channel name leave a comment!)  
> MARKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- WARFSTASHE (This is because I want his superhero name to be "markiplier." It just sounds cooler than "OH MY GOD, WARFSTASHE, SAVE US!!)  
> JACKS SUPERVILLAIN NAME- JACKSEPTICEYE  
> MARKS SUPERHERO NAME- MARKIPLIER)

Jack woke up first.

There was something warm underneath him, and he instantly cuddled into it. Realization hit him in the face when he remembered that couches weren't supposed to be that warm. He slowly shifted his head to grab his phone off of the floor and checked the time: 2:32. He turned his head again to see what he was laying on. Once he saw Marks sleeping face, Jack started to REALLY wake up, realizing the position they were in.

Mark had one arm lazily thrown against Jacks back, the other hanging off of the couch. His left leg was propped up, his right bending at the knee to let the lower half hang off. Jack would've thought this to be cute, if he wasn't laying in the middle of his legs. Jack had both of his legs straight, not remembering how they were before he woke up. His head was on Marks' chest, one hand gripping his phone while the other rested under/ beside him. A blanket was draped over them, mainly covering Jack and his legs.

Jack stayed silent for a couple of minutes, deciding to just ignore it and go to sleep. He didn't want to risk waking up the sleeping man from under him, and quite frankly, Jack liked cuddling with his friend.

Jack moved a little higher so he was nuzzling into Marks' neck, trying his hardest to ignore that now their crotches were only separated by four pieces of clothing. (Jack hoped it was four, and not three)

Mark groaned a bit in his sleep, turning to the side and positioning Jack and him better. He put one arm around his waist again, this time having a more loving and caring mood for his actions. Jack smiled, now knowing that Mark was a cuddly teddy bear in his sleep.

He decided to take a picture of this, for blackmail.

Jack sighed contently as he slowly drifted back to sleep, slipping his arm under Mark's so he could hold him.

-

Chica woke the sleeping boys up by jumping on them soaking wet. Mark was the first to snap up, Jack still groggily looking around trying to figure out where his heater went. Mark screamed at Chica, quickly running and getting a towel before she got anything dirty. Unfortunately, when Mark got back he saw Chica tackling Jack, the Irish red-faced from laughing.

Jack had to take a shower in Marks bathroom while Mark used the guest bathroom to wash Chica, wondering why and how she got so wet and muddy.

As Mark was waiting for Jack to finish his shower, he decided to clean up the guest room. He turned on the TV for some background noise, and to see what's going on the news. Five minutes later, Jack had walked in, towel drying his hair. Jack debated on helping Mark clean up until he heard a certain line on the tv. Mark's attention was already on the tv.

"-viciously running around the town, creating havoc everywhere. People have already been encased in this.. mud?"

The camera changed to the town, brown substance everywhere. People frozen in place, others attempting to free themselves of the stuff, ultimately getting swallowed whole by it.

"One drop spreads to two, and eventually it engulfs whatever it's attached to, taking the form of whatever it touches. There is no known cure for this wide-spread mania."

On the screen flashed Markiplier's logo, however, the rest was drowned out by Mark and Jack both saying at the same time "I have to save them."

The boys looked at each other quizzically. "Jack, I don't want you getting hurt." "Well, maybe I don't want you getting hurt, or letting anyone else get hurt!"

Jack was surprised by his words. He was a villain, he's the one hurting people!

"Maybe we should just chill at home where it's safe, and leave it for the superhero..."

"What if he doesn't come? Jack, I have friends here! I need to make sure they're safe!"

"BUT WHO'S GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE SAFE?"

They both argued until they realized they were just wasting time.

Mark started panicking, knowing Jack wouldn't let off. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He tackled Jack.

They both fell, the shock still washing over Jack as Mark leaped off of him, darting throughout the front door.

"MARK!"

Mark quickly turned the corner, removing his clothes to unveil his super suit (he put it on before Jack came in the room, now thankful that he did so.)

Mark flew into the sky, but not before seeing a panicked Jack rush out of the house.

Jack looked left and right, the Korean nowhere in sight. Jack couldn't help the curse words running through his mouth, he had just let his best friend out and into potential danger.

_Fuck Mark for having such a caring heart._

Jack went inside, snapping and instantly transforming into his suit, along with the color of his hair and eyes. Jack felt all of his power surge through him, but put all but a small bit away. That little he left out was enough to destroy an entire country, Jack knew this.

Jack closed his glowing green eyes, trying to track Mark. He came out empty handed, which aggravated the villain even more. Why could Mark disguise all of this from him, when nobody else could?

Jack sighed and teleported himself into the air, deciding an aerial view would be best with trying to find him.

Mark was already in the town, fighting the villain who caused all of this. After a few moments of cautious battling, Mark had discovered that the substance melted with fire. He used this knowledge to his advantage, swiftly punching the villain in the jaw, sending him flying. Mark felt accomplished, until he realized that fire was only a temporary solution. The brown liquid would seemingly hide away from the flames, but come back swiftly to reclaim its spot. The villain was back up, charging towards Mark. With this new knowledge, it kept Mark relatively safe during battle. Every time he dodged, a small drop would bounce off of the ground and hit him. He wouldn't realize it till it was too late. At one point, Marks entire body lit up in flames, not only getting the drops off but scaring the villain.

With one final blow, the villain was down for the count.

(I'm rushing this so it's not a good fight scene, more like a describing scene lololol)

Mark went up to an encased person, lighting the area on fire with the flick of a wrist. He quickly grabbed her so she would be safe from the flames. The substance stayed on the ground, not having anything to morph to. Mark took notice of this.

Jack had spotted the superhero from the sky. 'Oh, this is going to be fun!'

Jack flew down next to Mark, tapping his shoulder. Mark turned around and at sight of the smiling bastard, punched him square in the face.

"God damn it, I just defeated one of you, why is there another?!" Mark shouted at nobody in particular. Jack was thrown several feet, but quickly regained his posture, scrunching his nose up in distaste.

Mark glared at him, obviously not in the mood. Jack took note of this before plastering a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"Well hello to you too!" Jack exclaimed, taking a look around the town. "My, my, my! What do we have here?" Jacks eyes glowed a bright yellow, scanning the substance, before going back to his electric green. "A bit of sonaterie mixed with hilerythe?" (I made up things once again because once again it's a little detail that's so insignificant I couldn't care less to search up what 'brown sticky stuff' is)

Mark was in thought. He remembered in high school when his class made an experiment with the two substances. Then it clicked.

"I've got it!" Mark quickly exclaimed, causing Jack to turn his head towards the hero.

"Huh, how you're gonna defeat me? Come onnnn, you know you wanna!" Mark glared at Jack, strongly considering engaging in battle before he rescues everyone.

"Listen, why are you here? Just to bother me or are you going to try to stop me from saving people? Because right now I'm a little too busy to deal with your green ass." Mark snapped at Jack, surprising him. Then Jack remembered why he even got into costume.

"I've come to search for someone... important... to me. It seems she may have gotten stuck in this sticky trap. I can't use my powers to scan for hi- her, so I decided to come into town to see if anyone resembled her. You were just here as an added bonus."

Mark looked at him and sighed. The villain showed no emotion on his face, but by his words, Mark could tell that he was in pain, even if his voice never wavered.

Mark closed his eyes, focusing his powers. Slowly, his fiery red hair started to fade along with his costume. Right before the reds could fade to a black, they shifted again. His hair changed to a dark color of tanzanite, while the main color of his outfit changed to a cobalt blue. The M switched to a plain royal blue. Metaphorical Fire burned out, quickly being hit by the flow of water. Jack stared in wonder, he never knew the super could do that.

Afterwards, Mark stumbled, out of breath and seemingly dazed from the actions. Jack just stood there instead of helping him. Slowly the world stopped being fuzzy and turning every which direction. After Mark collected himself, he looked at Jack defiantly.

"Well, are you going to help or not?"

It took roughly an hour or two for Mark to clear the town of the substance. Any time he came up to someone, he would focus his powers and slowly let water flow from his fingers, freely dancing around them. Brown was soaked up by blue, and eventually dissolving into the water, no longer a threat. Jack stayed close by, 'looking for his person.' In reality, Jack was observing how everyone praised the hero, and how he reciprocated the care. It made him think of Mark, which tugged a string in his heart each time he was brought up. Jack hoped he was home and safe, he couldn't go and check up on him in fear of blowing his cover.

Once Mark was done and was positive he saved everyone, he sat down in the middle of someone's driveway. Jack was confused as to why, but he felt himself following.

The duo spent all day out, only finishing after the sun had set and the stars made an appearance. Mark looked up into the sky, mesmerized. There was a full moon, shining as bright as the stars around it. The sky was mixed with shades of black, purple, and blue. Mark could count the number of clouds he saw in the sky; seven. Moonlight bounced off of every surface, giving everything an ethereal look that Mark loved.

Jack turned to face him. _'He's beautiful, how can I fight him?'_

Jack felt his face burn a bit.

"You look better in red."

Mark didn't open his eyes as he chuckled a bit at the comment. A calm silence followed, making Jack sigh in contentment.

 

Mark and Jack were thinking of the same things, unbeknownst to them.

_'How is he my enemy?'_   
_'God, I hope Mark/Jack is safe.'_   
_'How do I tell him that I want to leave to go see my friend and scold him for being stupid, and then hug them and tell them how worried they had me?'_

"Do you see that?"

Jack was snapped out his thoughts when he heard this. He turned towards Mark to see him pointing to a constellation. Upon further inspection, he saw he was pointing to the Cygnus, Jacks favorite constellation. 

Eventually, both parties said their awkward goodbyes, and went separate ways. As they turned the street, Jack snapped and changed out of his outfit and into regular attire, while Mark took flight and went home.

By the time Jack got home, Mark was passed out on the bed, hair still wet from a shower. Jack chuckled slightly, seeing him laying down already. All of his worries were pushed away when he saw his sleeping figure, looking peaceful as ever. Jack went over to Marks side, giving him a small kiss on the head. The little action actually had a lot of meaning, as soon as Jack touched his head he cast a spell making sure Mark didn't have a nightmare, as the boy had been having lately.

Jack looked back at Mark, taking in everything about him. Right before it became long enough for it to be considered creepy, Jack went to his luggage, grabbing an oversized shirt and a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. He changed in the room knowing nobody was going to see him, and then went downstairs quickly to make sure Chica was taken care of. Of course, her food and water bowl were taken care of, with a big Chica laying next to them. Jack chuckled and pet her head before going back upstairs, laying in the bed and silently wishing Mark would cuddle him just like the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for bearing with me through that storm! I made sure to make this chapter long for the inconvenience (2,000 words instead of 1,000)
> 
> Yes, I am safe! There are shelters around where I am, so if it somehow gets worse and my house gets flooded like everyone else's, I will still be safe! 
> 
> The storm should be completely gone in the next few days, where we can just sit and fix everything we lost.
> 
> Once again, thank you for bearing with me!!
> 
> Also one more thing, If Mark changed his hair and outfit to pink, what would the power be? Like, red for fire, blue for water, pink for what?


	10. Bed Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No need for reminders, at least on chapters that don't have youtube or super powers
> 
>  
> 
> SUMMARY:
> 
> Mark has a bad dream and Jack is there to comfort him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about dropping my @ on instagram so I can talk to a few of you guys. No plans are finalized, but I may do so after a certain amount of people agreeing with this, or like a number of Kudos or something.
> 
> Just a thought.
> 
> P.s. Thank you again to all of the people commenting! I love responding and learning a bit about you while talking a bit about myself. (aka the main reason I started thinking about dropping my @)

Mark felt his heartbeat accelerate to inhumane speeds as he ran. He could hear it in his ears, and he was sure anyone within five-mile radius could hear it too. His feet begged for a break, however, he continued running full speed, everything aching. His clothes clung to his body in the front, being impacted by the wind. Mark's lungs filled, then deflated. He felt like each time they repeated this process, the air he was allowed slowly diminished with each heave. Lightning flashed, illuminating the woods to Mark's eyes. His hair was wet and disheveled, being pushed in all directions.

He quickly swerved right, avoiding running into a tree. His sides had burned, but he forced himself to continue. He tried to even out his breathing, only for that to fail, along with any type of rational thoughts. He heard a snap from behind him, and he knew that they had found him. Mark quickly dodged a log sticking out of the ground, only to lose his footing and go pummeling into the forest floor.

Rocks and twigs jammed themselves into Mark's tan skin as he skid across the forest floor. He hissed in pain, feeling every cut on his body, and feel the blood start to leak out and onto his clothes, eventually staining them. He propped his weight on his knees and elbows, starting to get up only to be sustained on the floor by a searing hot pain that blossomed in his foot. The sound of footsteps quickly caught up to Marks' ears, and he realized he was done for. He stood up, wincing through the pain. The best he could do was try to hide behind a tree, so that's what he did.

The footsteps came quickly, not giving Mark enough time to try to calm down his heart. Everything in him told him to try to book it, but the nagging pain in his foot physically stopped him.

Suddenly, the woods were quiet. The only thing you could hear was the sound of water pittering on the Earth, with the occasional rumble of thunder in the distance. Mark noted that it was too quiet. The footsteps stopped, calming Mark's beating heart. His lungs were grateful for the break as they sucked in air every other second.

Lightning illuminated everything near Mark, as soon as the light faded he felt a rough force push him against the tree, one hand wrapped around his neck, the other jamming itself into the tree. Almost immediately Mark tensed up. The grip around his neck tightened as the figure leaned close, his lips brushing against his ear sending shivers pooling through Mark's body.

 _"I know who you are, **what** you are. Don't think that I don't, Markiplier."_ He hissed out Marks hero name, sending more shivers down his spine. The man's voice was low and rough, with a tone Mark had never heard so viciously before.

The figure leaned back to his original spot, his grip tightening around Mark's neck. His eyes widened when he couldn't breathe, and he cursed himself for pushing his lungs to exhaustion before. He kicked and thrashed around, trying to free himself from the man's grip, but to no avail. He saw black dots start clouding his vision, and he felt the pain in his body slowly start to numb, to the point where he felt light as a feather.

The last thing Mark was able to see, was the bubbling hatred in those oh-so-familiar ocean blue eyes.

-

Mark woke up screaming. Sweat rolled down his forehead, drenching his face and clothes, reminding him of how real the rain felt against his forehead. Tears streamed down his face as he strained his vocals, not even realizing he was still screaming. Jack clumsily ran into the door, a worried look plastered on his face. His foot was tangled in his blanket on the floor and his hair a mess. He rushed to Mark, practically jumping on the bed to take the man into his arms. Mark flinched at the touch, still not in the right place of mind.

Jack ran one hand down his back soothingly, while the other hand carded through Marks' hair, not really caring about how wet it was. He noticed how Mark had stopped yelling, now just violently sobbing. Jack leaned as close as he could, cuddling the man into him. He whispered sweet nothings into Marks' ear, slowly lulling the man back to a dreamless sleep.

Jack didn't dare leave him after that, fingers still running through his hair.

-

In the morning, Mark woke up to find out he was cuddling with Jack. He figured the Irish had snuck into his room when he got home and decided to question him when he woke up.

It had been about twenty minutes when Mark felt Jack starting to shift around, groggily groaning. He looked at Mark and blinked his eyes a few times, getting the sleepiness out of his eyes to replace the emotion with confusion, then sudden curiosity.

Jack had moved his hand down to cup Marks face, causing the Korean to shiver at his cold fingers. Jack seemed worried, and Mark didn't know why. Jacks eyes darted everywhere on Mark's face, as if searching for an emotion other than the confusion that was written all over his face.

Mark closed his eyes. He drank in the feeling of warm arms wrapping around him, yet cold fingers gracing his face. He felt Jacks breath against his face, morning breath not bothering him one bit. He felt as Jacks fingers would twitch the slightest every once in a while, actions telling Mark how nervous he was.

He opened his eyes once again, to see Jacks bright blue eyes. Mark couldn't help but get lost in them, how they seemed to shine in the perfect lighting. How safe they made him feel. Words couldn't describe how beautiful his friend was in that moment. And in that moment, the fuzzy feeling made its way into Marks' chest, leaving him feeling slightly breathless.

Mark closed his eyes and leaned in. For some odd reason, it was as if everything slowed down, making the moment so much more special. Like everything was going their way. Jack didn't protest or do anything about it, so he let him. Eventually, the two men were as close as ever. Right before Mark could lean in anymore, he put his head down on Jacks chest, his final destination. Jack smiled a bit before adjusting a bit, settling back down and started stroking Marks back, both boys forgetting about Marks night terrors, and every other bad thing in the world.

Both boys felt as close as ever.

But what they didn't realize, was this was just the beginning of a catastrophe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, it's starting to get easier to write longer chapters. I know, 100 more words isn't much, but it's a start !
> 
> Also sorry for uploading at an ungodly hour, (4:45 A.M. for me) I have been so stressed because of some family stuff lmao.
> 
> Also one more thing if you didn't catch it: The dream is actually a foreshadowing of something to happen in the future.


	11. A Step in the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (JUST A REMINDER,  
> JACKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- ENCHUENDA (Literally it means nothing. It just popped in my head and when I tried searching what it meant, it tried correcting me to "enchilada" I thought it was funny so i kept it. if you guys have any other suggestions for his channel name leave a comment!)  
> MARKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- WARFSTASHE (This is because I want his superhero name to be "markiplier." It just sounds cooler than "OH MY GOD, WARFSTASHE, SAVE US!!)  
> JACKS SUPERVILLAIN NAME- JACKSEPTICEYE  
> MARKS SUPERHERO NAME- MARKIPLIER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus christ, i've been reading other fanfictions and i'm like... I need to step up my game...
> 
> So here's me "stepping up my game" Aka fluff, superhero shit, and of course the realization of a few feelings!

Jack woke up in an empty bed. He rolled over, the previous nights memories slowly forming in his brain. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, stretching a few muscles and popping his back. When he felt bones finally cracking, he slowly got up. Chica came running in the room, greeting Jack with a huge slobbery kiss on his legs. The Irish youtuber smiled down at the golden retriever, petting behind her ears. After giving her the much-needed affection she has been craving as of late, Jack made his way downstairs into the kitchen, looking out for Mark in each room.

Jack had searched for about ten minutes around the house to discover he was the only one there. Jack was about to use his supervision to search for the Korean, until he found a note on the kitchen counter. Jack strolled forward, questioning why he hadn't seen it before. As he picked it up, he saw how the note was folded neatly, with the words " _To Jack, From who else?"_ Jack felt a smile make its way to his lips, reminding himself of how playful and childish Mark could be at times. He opened the letter to be greeted by fancy handwriting.

_"Dear Jack,_

_By the time you're reading this, I'll be gone. Don't worry! I didn't go far! And old friend and I decided to meet up and have some coffee to catch up with each other. I don't know how long I'll be gone because afterwards I have to get groceries, and possibly take a small stroll to get some fresh air._

_I already have a video ready, so around when you post yours can you post mine for me? It's done with editing and everything, I just need to upload. Feel free to use my recording equipment as you wish, but have it nice and neat by the time I get back._

_Take care!_

_From, Mark."_

Jack couldn't help but feel the small twinge of jealousy make its way into his heart, twisting it. 'Why was Mark with another guy, and why didn't he tell me?' Jack decided to shake off the negative thoughts, but couldn't help the evil emotion. He got some breakfast, rushing upstairs to the recording room. He published Marks video for him, then decided to do a video of Happy Wheels. After that was done, he went to change into a grey Berlin sweatshirt, along with a pair of black skinny jeans.

Jack used his supervision to look through the entire town, spotting Mark at a small coffee shop across from a park. Jack walked outside, locking the front door, before going at a jog down to the park.

After a few short bursts of speeds no man could normally hit, Jack found himself in the park in less than two minutes. He turned around and sat on a small bench, just enough room for him and one other person. He looked forward and felt everything in him melt.

Mark was sitting at a side table near the window, showing Jack half of his face. Marks face was flushed with embarrassment, his face lit up with laughter and amusement. His hand lightly hit the table, his other clutching around his stomach. He looked like he was having the time of his life in there, talking to the blue-haired stranger. The blueberrys face was flushed, him awkwardly twiddling at the hem of his shirt while seemingly explaining himself. 

Jack felt everything in him burn.

Jack used his powers to slightly push the man's coffee cup, spilling it all over his jeans. He watched as his happy face changed to one of shock at the sudden hotness near his crotch. Mark shot up and grabbed a handful of napkins, and started rubbing the area, not thinking of his actions. Jack was horrified. _Why had he done that?_

He watched as awkwardly Mark came to his right set of mind, slowly stopping rubbing the other man's legs. Both of them stood awkwardly before Mark sat down, and the other man rushed to the bathroom. Jack could see the shock on Marks' face, as well as feel it on his.

_Why was he so protective of Mark? Who was that, and why was the other guy so close to Mark?_

**_What's going on?_ **

After a while, the blueberry walked out of the bathroom, still flustered as ever. Jack watched as he made eye contact with Mark, before exchanging a few words. Mark got up and cleaned up the table, the two starting to head out of the door. Out of panic of being spotted, Jack quickly ran behind a street corner, making sure there was nobody around before using his magic to make himself invisible.

Jack rounded the corner again to see the two talking outside of the coffee shop, before deciding to head to the bench where Jack was previously sitting. Jack started to walk up to them silently, making sure not to run into anyone else on the side of the street.

"Hey, I had a great time with you, even with the whole coffee fiasco." Mark laughed, and everything in Jack felt like melting. "Yeah, I had a fun time with you, too! And thanks for listening to my ramblings." Blueberry looked a bit shocked at Mark as he said this, but looked down at the ground smiling. "It's really no biggie, it's what friends do, right?"

"I guess so, but still. You don't know how much this helped me, Ethan. It's almost as if I have a new viewpoint on the entire situation." Mark wrapped his arm around the back of the bench, unfazed on how 'Ethan' jumped a bit from the response, but never-the-less leaned back onto the bench.

Jack wasn't sure if he was angry, sad, or jealous. Why didn't Mark come to him? He was his best friend after all, or at least that's what Jack thought.

Mark looked at his watch, noticing the time. "Shit, I have to get to the store and then home. Jack is probably worried." Jack mentally scoffed, worried not even coming close to how he was feeling.

Ethan and Mark got up and exchanged a quick hug, before parting ways. Jack looked at Ethan and decided to read his mind, just for the sake of it.

'God, I knew I should've kissed him when I had the chance! If it weren't for-'

Jack quit listening in, hatred for the blue-haired man slowly forming. Jack teleported himself outside of town, screaming to his heart's content. To anyone, the scream wouldn't have been heard. However, the superhero in a red suit that was 'shopping for groceries' a mile or two heard the sound, quickly flying over.

Jack had suited up in his villain outfit, deciding that if he was going to get caught fighting, he would at least be in his disguise. He used his powers to summon a couple hundred of animated fighting dummies, choosing to take his anger out on them rather than anything else.

Mark watched in the background, unsure if he should go back to patrolling the city or engaging in the combat with the villain. He put his hands on his hips, leaning on one leg sassily as he waited for Septic to see him.

After a couple of minutes, Mark decided to leisurely stroll over to the green haired man. As soon as they made eye contact, Jack had Marks neck between his hands. Mark was shocked, but quickly came to his senses as he grabbed hold of Jacks arm, flipping him. Jack landed with a thud on the floor, the wind being knocked out of him. He looked at Markiplier, hatred clouding his vision.

Jack teleported behind Mark, but Mark knew better. After battling with him previously and watching his moves against the dummies, he had Jacks pattern almost memorized. He kneed Jack in the stomach, and as he teleported exactly 45 degrees to Marks right, he punched him square in the face, feeling bones crush under his fist. Jack went spiraling backward, landing on his stomach.

"God, Jesus fukin christ!" Jack muttered, quickly healing his broken nose. Mark couldn't help but feel a bit accomplished, even though he knew that Jack was purely running on adrenaline and not actually fighting. "Are you done with your temper tantrum, or are you going to destroy the entire city before you're satisfied?" Jack scoffed at his snarky comment, calming down from his rush. "That could be arranged..."

Mark couldn't help but let a small smile slip, but the thought of the green-haired villain actually doing so ran across his mind, dancing around all of the reasonable explanations.

Mark extended his arm towards the villain, shocking him. Jack looked up into Marks warm and calculating eyes, unsure of what to do. A few awkward seconds passed, before he grabbed Marks gloved hand, accepting the gesture.

After a couple of minutes, the two separated ways again, unsure of their current hero/ villain relationship.

Mark got home, happier than he had felt in forever.

Jack had gotten home drained, but as soon as he saw Mark, a bright smile on his face, the days' events came rushing back to him.

They smiled at each other, and instantly the room became 10 degrees hotter, butterflies seemingly flying everywhere between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Jacks view,, not what I intended but as we hit 1,000 words I was like 
> 
> "well shit"
> 
>  
> 
> So there's that. Also !! I got to 1,500 words ! 
> 
> Not something to regularly be proud about, but for me it's an accomplishment! I'm hoping to get every chapter longer bit by bit, until I can write like 4,000+ word chapters easily.


	12. I'm So Concerned With The Ending That I don't Even Have A Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao name says it all.
> 
> Sorry for not uploading. 
> 
> I'll try to be better <3

Mark woke up to the sickening feeling of needing to throw up.

He hopped out of bed faster than his mind could process and ran into the bathroom, emptying his stomach of anything that remained from the previous day. His head was throbbing from the rush of everything. He didn't remember when, but when he was crouched over the toilet spilling his guts out, Jack came behind him to rub his back soothingly, moving his hair just in case any was long enough to reach his bile.

After a couple of minutes, Mark was drained. He had finished and currently sat catching his breath. Jack took some toilet paper and wiped the remainder of Mark's throw up off of his mouth and off of the toilet, flushing the paper with the rest of his fluids. Mark laid his head on the cold toilet seat, wondering why he felt so bad so suddenly. He heard Jacks soft voice, but it was just a whisper to him.

All Mark knew was that he needed sleep.

So Mark got up, still not really feeling himself. Jack laid a hand on him to try to help, and Mark quickly took the hand and threw it away from him.

"Don't touch me."

Mark could see the shock on Jacks' face, and he was sure Jack could see his too. Mark couldn't really believe he just did that. He opened his mouth to apologize, but decided sleep was more important.

He wasn't sure if that was him talking or someone else.

Mark wobbled back to his bed and passed out almost instantly, drained from today's actions already. Jack quietly walked out of the bathroom, still in shock. He looked at the Korean, cursing that he couldn't use his powers to go through his brain and figure out what exactly was going on.

Jack walked out of Marks room, hissing in pain when he put his hand where Mark left his. Jack made a mental note to ask Mark if he worked out, and what methods he used because he sure as hell was stronger than he let on. He rubbed his arm a bit more, healing it with each touch so that Mark wouldn't freak out when he saw a hand-shaped bruise on his pale Irish skin.

Jack checked the time, sighing. He went upstairs and recorded a video for is channel, editing it a bit and uploading it. He checked to see if Mark had any previously recorded material, and groaned a bit when he realized he didn't. Jack decided he would record a video for Mark, doing a 'reaction to Marks old videos' video. Jack couldn't decide which videos were his favorite since all of them made his heart all fuzzy, so he accidentally recorded up to an hour worth of reactions.

After a bit, he finally got the video to be roughly twenty minutes long. He cut out any videos where a lot of the time we was straight-faced, reminiscing on the video. There was one particular video that Jack couldn't help but put his reaction into, and that was when Mark cried on camera for his eight million video.

"Y'know, M'rk really does care about you guys.." Jack started with his input. "There have been some nights where he would call me at two A.M and be upset because he wasn't sure if everyone was okay. And all of you know, neither of us like being up that early in the fookin' morning." Jack noticed how strong his accent was coming in through his words sometimes, but he couldn't care less. If anything, it showed how honest he was trying to be.

"I don't know what I'm trying to say, I guess. It's just.. some of you guys don't realize how much you really mean to us. If anything this video shows t'at. And that's what I really like about M'rk. He tries to do everything in his power to help ev'ryone. And sometimes, he doesn't even take care of himself because he's busy taking care of others. That's why I'm here with him, though. Because I need to take care of him, and he's gone too long without thinking of himself before-hand. And I know-" Jack laughed an airy laugh, "-Mark will punch me in the face for saying this. But he really does have a heart that's bigger than his head. And sometimes that has been a downfall for him, but he always knows how to pick himself up. And it's all thanks to you guys. I know... This isn't my channel and shite, so I can't really say this with everyone believing me, but I love you guys. Truly. And I know M'rk does too. This video clearly shows it. And I love Mark." Jack took a deep breath, realizing what he had just said. "And I know I've been rambling about this for awhile, but just seeing this video, seeing M'rk all emotional and stuff, it just makes me think." Jack paused for a bit, before deciding to say it again. "M'rk's my best friend, and I love him."

The rest of the video was light and airy, and was uploaded as quickly as possible. Jack sighed.

Love.

Why had he used that term?

Mark woke up, feeling better than ever. He started heading downstairs when he saw Jack in his recording room. Mark smiled and went downstairs, making a cup of coffee. Everything seemed to be alright, and Mark could finally take in a moment to sit down and think.

Then he realized what time it was.

All Jack could hear was the fast pitter patters of Marks feet running through the house, with Mark screaming in panic. He barged into the recording room, running and sitting on Jacks lap to get on his computer. Jack started laughing, listening to the screams coming from the other. By the time Mark realized Jack had recorded and uploaded a video for him, Jack was red-faced and wheezing. Mark felt his face heat up when he realized their sitting positions and shot off of Jack, debating if walking off of the tallest building to his death was still an option.

"Are you hurting after nyoom-ing through the house?" Jack managed to laugh out. "I'm not hurting as much as my ego is.." At this, both boys started laughing again, forgetting about the dark presence that clouded Mark this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only about 1,000 words, but it's okay ! 
> 
> I started developing the plot a bit more while still keeping it nice and steady. I bet you guys know where i'm getting at.
> 
> Honestly, i'm starting to get myself hyped for the ending because the way I have it pictured is going to be great.I haven't found a fanfiction with the ending I have planned. And that's bad. I should be hyping myself up for the plot !! 
> 
> So be patient with me as I try to discover my writing style, because this is the first story i've really taken a liking to and really want to finish.
> 
> Thank you guys for everything <3


	13. A Little Bit Of Pain, A Lot Of Cleaning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIN  
> WITHOUT LOVE  
> PAIN  
> CAN'T GET ENOUGH  
> PAIN  
> I LIKE IT ROUGH  
> CAUSE I'D RATHER FEEL PAIN THEN NOTHING AT ALL
> 
> lmao that song gave me an idea for the plot, enjoy!

Jack rolled over on the bed, staring out the window. He watched as the morning sun poked out over the houses, bringing light to the darkness. Speckles of stars could still be seen poking through the dark sky, fading ever so slightly. Jacks eyes wandered to the alarm clock sitting on the table next to him: 5:47.

It had been like this for the past few nights. It seemed like when Mark was getting better, Jack was finding himself feeling down most of the time. Like he has a secret we wanted to expose, but he didn't know what it was.

The past couple of days, Mark has shown significant signs of improvement in his mood, and Jack can't help but feel happy for him. He doesn't know what he's doing to help Mark, and he doesn't want to ask. Something about the way Mark has been looking at him lately, like Jack was telling the funniest joke in the world while at the same time being as sentimental as possible made Jack feel all fuzzy inside. He loved the looks he received from the other, and he didn't want to know if he made Mark feel that way.

Jack didn't want to know, because he was scared Mark would judge him for asking. how can you tell your best friend that you feel stronger emotions for him than you have for anyone else?

Jacks eyes widened as he thought that, mentally killing himself before assuring himself he does NOT like Mark that way, _even if with every touch it feels like electricity and every glance leaves him feeling weak in the knees._ Jack sighed once more, the thought of waking Mark up this early popping in his head before he dismissed it, telling himself that if he got up Chica would keep him company instead.

Jack noodled himself off of the bed, making sure that as soon as he hit the floor he didn't make any noise. Something about sluggishly throwing yourself off of the bed and onto the floor made Jack smile a bit, and he made a mental note to post that on Twitter later on, to give his fans a little bit of something to laugh at. Jack slowly got up from the floor, making sure not to wake up the sleeping member in the bed. After using a bit of his magic to teleport himself from inside of the room to behind the door into the hallway, Jack slowly started his trek around the house trying to find the golden retriever.

After teleporting, Jack felt a sting in the back of his head. He quickly dismissed it as a forming headache.

 

It took Jack only a few minutes, finding her in the guest room where he was supposed to stay. Chica ran up to Jack, giving him a slobbery kiss on the face, leaving the Irish man red-faced, trying not to make a scene, starring him on the floor laughing with her obliterating his face with doggy kisses. After a bit, Jack finally took in the state of the room. The room looked significantly better than it had when Jack first walked in when he came to America. He noticed Mark had cleaned up a lot of the mess, probably embarrassed by it still.

 

Jack decided he would help Mark, and decided to use his powers to clean up the room. With a flick of his wrist, energy surged throughout the room, getting ready to be used. Jack smiled largely. Even though it's been _years,_ he still loves the adrenaline rush he gets from feeling power make its way to his fingertips, seemingly buzzing just to get used. Jack's middle finger and thumb met each other, quickly rushing against each other and creating a loud 'crack!'

Instantly after, everything sprung to life. The clothes on the floor flew into the air, going back in drawers neatly. Everything was flying around Jack, while he controlled everything. The stinging never left Jacks head, but he ignored the ever-growing pain. Chica laid on the bed, only getting up and walking away when Jack focused on cleaning the bed.

After about thirty seconds of cleaning, ( and about 90% through cleaning) the pain in Jacks skull skyrocketed. It felt as if someone had taken a jackhammer and busted his skull with his. His vision became blurry, the room suddenly being split into four. A loud ringing made itself present in his ears, causing him to yelp and cover his ears, in a feeble attempt of stopping the annoying ringing. It sounded like someone was scraping a fork along a dinner plate, mixed with a high-pitched dog whistle.

Everything fell to the ground at the same time Jack fell. He couldn't process anything happening. All he knew was that he was in pain. _Lots of it._

He didn't know if he was screaming or if that was the ringing getting louder. At one point, he moved his hand from his ears and realized blood accompanied his fingers.

Time doesn't really seem to matter when you're in pain, does it?

Jack doesn't know how long he's there, or how long it was until his body finally ceased movements and let him slip into a dull slumber, but he knew that the last thing he saw was a disheveled Mark hovering over him, panic written across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual because I had another chapter typed up and everything, but I came back today to realize it had been a month since I had it and archive deleted it so rip 
> 
> I wrote this in like twenty minutes because I was just trying to remember the main parts I had before.
> 
> Y'all,,,, we're starting to get close to the epic part I have planned, like in the next two chapters (rough estimate, but it seems that close)
> 
> yike


	14. Everyone's Powerless in a Hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is in the hospital feeling powerless as ever. Mark has a lot of energy, and can't explain why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, it's been forever.
> 
> I decided I was getting too over my head, and needed a break. And I'm glad I took one. 
> 
> I went back and edited every chapter, adding details and fixing mistakes. Before, I dreaded doing so because I /hated/ reading the same thing over and over, and assumed it was always perfect.
> 
> I went back because I forgot everything I wrote, and my /god/ there were so many mistakes.
> 
> Anywhoo, I'm back! At least now, I'll know to triple check my work before deciding it's good enough, lmao
> 
>  
> 
> I've written this chapter at least six times, always deciding on ways I could improve. This is the end result, I hope you enjoy after the long break!

When Jack woke up the first time, he told the nurse that she was the prettiest girl he’s seen this year. Then he went on a rant about how Mark was the prettiest girl ever, which also promptly got him starting to ask her about Mark. The nurse laughed and lowered his meds.

He went back to sleep, with Mark staring at him across the room confusingly.

The second time Jack woke, he was more coherent. Mark had just left to get some coffee, not suspecting Jack would be awake. Jack knew something was wrong. He tried moving around, only for his movements to be numbed, presumably by medicine. That wasn’t really a surprise to him, however, it did reveal that he would be in a lot of pain when they took him off of the medication. He sat for a minute or two, trying to locate _where_  something was wrong. When he realized it, it was too late. Mark came in with his coffee, almost dropping it in shock when he saw Jack's bright blues.

“Jack!” Mark started. “How are you feeling? Well-I mean besides the obvious medication numbing you, and probably" Mark paused, looking at Jack. His eyes looked cloudy and unfocused, staring right through Mark. He shivered a bit, remembering when he was in the hospital after his surgery and zoning out.  "… Do you even understand what I’m saying?”

Jack snapped back into reality when the other man called him out. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat, suddenly deciding to become as dry as the Sahara desert. “W-water…”

At Jack’s request, Marks joints snapped into action and quickly rushed to Jacks side to give him a cup. Jack turned slightly to angle his arm better to grab it, before getting a look at all the wires hanging off of him. _‘Jesus.., Do they even **know** what’s wrong? Or are they just taking wild guesses?’_

Mark stared at the zoned out Jack, a sharp pain making itself known in his chest. He hated how spaced out Jack was, normally when he spaced out it was because he was content, not because of _pain medication._  “Jack? Jack- Sean. Can you hear me? I’m gonna lift the cup up for you, is that okay? Just gesture towards me if you don’t want anymore. I don’t want you spilling it on yourself. You can hold it I guess, but it’s a tiny cup so your hand is gonna have to go on mine.”

At the mention of his real name, Jack ‘woke up’ from his haze. He felt guilty for constantly zoning out on Mark. But he couldn’t really help it. Mark started bringing the cup closer to his face, movements slower than before. Jack noticed and reached out his arm to let his hand cover Marks.

He didn’t really need to show Mark when he was done drinking because he already knew he was going to drink it all, and perhaps more. He just wanted the security of Marks warm hand to keep him from losing contact with the world. As the liquid went down Jacks' throat, he couldn’t help but feel better instantly. He closed his eyes, reminding himself to ask Mark how long he was out in order for his throat to feel this bad. Jack finished the cup (as expected), getting out a small “Thank you.” Mark was happier than before hearing Jacks voice, seemingly normal again.

“Sean, do you know why you’re here?”

Jack looked at Mark. Could he tell him what he thought was wrong?

Jack decided to test out his theory first, before making a big fuss about it. He closed his eyes, honing in on his powers. He decided he would slow time down, just so he could have longer to decide on what’s going on.

After a couple of minutes of Jack seemingly meditating, Mark got worried. He wasn’t aware if he should poke him or leave him be. Jack opened his eyes, already feeling tears beginning to swell. Mark instantly jumped on this, holding out his arms in a silent asking if he wanted a hug. Jack shook his head quickly, making room for Mark. Jack wasn’t one to cry. He tried to never showcase those emotions for anyone to see. _After all, why would a supervillain need to cry?_

That thought made more tears spill. That was the thing. He wasn’t a super villain anymore.

Just... A _villain_.

Mark cradled Jack, lightly picking him up so he could sit on his lap. It took a bit of maneuvering with Jacks cords, but eventually, he was huddled into Marks' chest, grasping at his shirt like it was his lifeline. Soft words were spoken, an obvious sign of Mark being frazzled and not knowing how to deal with the situation, other than hug him and talk. 

Jack felt Marks vocal chords vibrating in his neck, and instantly Jack decided it was the prettiest sound to hear when upset. He nuzzled a bit into the creek of his neck, awkwardness be damned.

Jack couldn’t help but feel the emptiness all around him, where normally his power would be surging. He tried to contact his supply, but it was as if someone had taken all of it away, or simply transferred Jacks stream of abilities to themselves. Never did he think he would feel how it felt to be normal; no powers constantly nagging at the air around him. He decided he _hated_ it.

Mark noticed how his voice had a positive impact on him, however minor it was.

So he began singing.

Marks singing voice cut through his hazy thoughts like a knife, instantly silencing everything. Jack sucked in a breath of air, forgetting the beautiful melodies his voice was capable of. After about thirty minutes of Mark singing and cradling Jack, Mark noticed that Jack had dozed off. Smiling slightly to himself, he slowly shimmied his way around Jack to safely put him on the bed.

Mark began heading towards the door to get a nurse to check up on Jack, before turning around one last time. The sight had Marks insides melting for some unknown reason. Jack was cuddled into a ball, a look of contentment on his face a stark contrast to the hospital attire around him. His hands were draped around where Mark was just laying. He noticed how after all of the caution, the wires hooking Jack up to machines  _still_ ended up tangled.

 

Mark left the room, exchanging a few words with a nurse, before shuffling away. He waved to the receptionist before leaving. Mark sighed in contentment. The sunlight bounced off of everything, living up to its classic LA expectations. People busied all around, walking or driving every possible which way. The air was cool, blowing across Marks' face.

 

Mark started running through the people.

 

He had this energy source, one he wasn't sure how to put out.  _God, I need to find out what was in that coffee!_ He ran throughout the people, eventually getting to a lone street corner. When he checked and made sure nobody was around, he took flight. 

 

After a couple of hours of flying, running, and practicing fighting, he finally returned home. 

 

Mark was tired,  _extremely_ tired. But he STILL felt energized in a way. He showered to get all of the dirt and grime he accumulated off of himself, before going and feeding Chica. He knew it was past visiting hours in the hospital, so he decided to just shoot Jack a text and go to sleep.

 

Jack heard the chiming of his phone. His nurse noticed, and shot him a small smile. "Okay sir, is there anything else you need? A raised bed, some more water?" Jack smiled appreciatively. "No ma'am, everything is okay. But can you grab my phone and hand it to me, please? It's should be across the room, with the rest of my stuff." The nurse, Ms. Angelica, moved across the room gracefully. She grabbed his backpack, handing it to Jack. After he dug through a few pockets, he found the small device. After a brief thank you, Ms. Angelica left Jack on his own. 

 

Jack turned his phone on, scrolling past all of the notifications. Nothing really caught his eye, so he decided to thank Robin for uploading two days worth of saved up videos when he couldn't. He knew his stockpile would run out soon enough, but he didn't expect to stay in the hospital for a long time. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong, anyways.

 

One text message did catch his eye, though. It was from Mark twelve minutes ago.

 

_"Hey Jack, sorry I left you. I'll come back tomorrow and try to sneak you some sweets. I love you, hope you get better and out of there soon. Chica misses you, and_ _I'm sure the community misses you too."_

 

Jack felt his face burn.  _I love you._

He couldn't believe it. In fact, he refused to believe it. He knew he was talking platonically, but he still couldn't help but feel like there was an underlying tone. Maybe he was just thinking too much into Marks' sexuality.

 

_Maybe he was questioning his own._

 

That night, Jack went to sleep dreaming of a life with Mark, with a closer relationship than what they have now.

 

That night, Mark tried going to sleep, but found he was unable to. So instead, he stayed up watching the sunrise, thinking about Jack, and how pretty he looks when he smiles at flowers when they go to parks together. 

 

 


	15. He came out when he came home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes home, and FINALLY, THERE'S A BIT OF ROMANTIC PLOT! Also, Chica love!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THESE FEW DAYS I HAVE BEEN THINKING.
> 
> 1\. recently I started reading a couple of other books by people (aka @blakesparkles) and I found that they do this cool thing where they link playlists they made on youtube for their stories. And I was like 'Wow, why dont I try that?' And then I was like 'would anyone even be interested, tho"  
> SO  
> If you think you'll enjoy a playlist I made for this story specifically, lemme know !!
> 
> 2\. I'm thinking of ending this book at chapter 20. Such a shame, I know. In 5 chapters! It's just that a lot of the ideas I have for this story, I realized it could be used in completely different stories. So I realized, why not try to make these last chapters long to compensate for me cutting it off abruptly?
> 
> 3\. So my New Years resolution was partly to use bigger words and learn bigger words. So you'll (hopefully) see how that's going in the chapter. A lot of the words are common ones that people just forget about, such as plethora, or flabbergasted.

The next few days were seemingly hell for Jack.

 

It was as if he was relearning how to live. Thankfully, the doctors dismissed it as a minor concussion, so everyone else thought it was normal for him to be disoriented. Mark was patient as ever, there to help him when he fell. Literally. Just yesterday, Jack's foot fell asleep, and he  _desperately_ wanted to go to the window to see the butterfly that perched itself on his sill. He forgot he couldn't hover, so when he tried, he ended up crashing into the ground. However, in the two seconds that Jack had to come to terms that he was going to break his face because of a butterfly, Mark had come back in the room and rushed to save the tumbling Irish man. 

 

 

Jack turned to see Marks scared expression, and instantly a pang made itself relevant in his chest. Mark seemed to be in a quandary, which only made Jack feel a bit worse. 

 

Mark coughed awkwardly and helped Jack back on his hospital bed before a nurse came in. Jack murmured an apology, telling Mark about the butterfly. As he was explaining his idiocy, it seemed as though Mark was perking up. By the end of the short story of when he was thinking about how he would look with a broken face, Mark was laughing with his smooth baritone. Jacks face lit up like a flame, forgetting how much the sound enlightens him. 

 

Jacks' channel hadn't gone on hiatus while he was gone, thankfully. He thanked himself mentally for always having at  _least_ two weeks worth of pre-recorded videos just in case of emergencies, like this one. Mark still had his channel to take care of, though. The Korean would only leave Jacks hospital room to go home and take care of Chica, before recording his videos for the day. Jack had told him not to come a day so he can record and stockpile, but Mark refused, claiming that he wanted to see Jack every day until he was out, and back home.

 

The thought made Jacks' heart flutter, but seemingly crush at the same time.

 

_home._

 

He felt so comfortable in America, that he typically forgets that he has an apartment in Ireland. Either Mark sensed Jacks sudden change in mood, or he had the same thoughts, because suddenly the rooms' aura became somber. 

Mark was the first to shake it off, telling him stories about Chica. He talked about how she missed him, and how when he told her that the Irishman would be back in a day, she perked up. At that, Jack smiled. 

 

When visitors were being kicked out, Mark waved Jack goodbye. He stayed by the door, hesitant. Jack shot him a confused look before Mark rolled his eyes and walked over to Jack one more time. He bent down to be on the same level as him, seemingly searching his face for anything that screamed discomfort. "Erm... M'rk?' What'r you--" Jack didn't get to finish his sentence, instead being metaphorically slammed into the wall by the feeling of Marks' lips on his cheek. Instantly, he dwelled on the sensation. How warm his breath was when he exhaled for the short second, how ticklish his stubble was compared to Jacks, how smooth his lips were against his cheek.

 

Before he could do anything, Mark pulled away and ran out the room, shouting "Goodnight!" 

 

Jack went to sleep with the warm feeling of love bubbling in his chest. 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Mark hopped out of bed. He couldn't contain his excitement with the knowledge that Jack was returning. He quickly tidied the guest room, images of the Irish man lying on the floor, writhing in pain, plaguing his moves. Eventually, he hopped in the shower, then left.

 

Jack was bouncing on his heels when Mark came into the room, saying that he had already signed all the documents and that they were ready to go. Jack let out a squeal of excitement, jumping into Marks' arms. The latter laughed, hugging Jack back and spinning him in a circle. 

 

 _"_ Jesus, Jack! I knew you were excited to get out, but not THIS excited!" Mark tilted his head backward, laughing. Jack let his arms go off of Mark, his only support being Mark's arms. "Whoo! Of course, I'm fuckin' excited, it's a hospital! I would rather see Chica and wake up next to you every day than see another needle, or have another exam to test my health!" 

 

What Jack said flew over his own head, but it didn't pass Marks'.

 

Mark put Jack down again, feeling his smile grow. "You would really sleep next to me every day?" Jack looked at him confused, until it dawned on him what he said. Awkwardly, he scratched his neck and rocked back and forth. "Y-yeah, I mean, if the alternative was a hospital, I would gladly deal with your morning breath for years to come." Mark looked at him, amused. "Well, should I put your stuff back in my room? Or keep them in the guest room?" He shot the flustered man a wink, and before Jack could come up with a sarcastic comment, the nurse walked in and told them they're free to go.

 

Jack was waving goodbye to a lot of nurses and doctors on the way to the car. "Make friends easily?" Mark joked. "You know me!" Jack chimed.

 

After seemingly endless hallways and two elevator, they finally arrived outside. The change in scenery made Jacks' eyes twinkle, another large smile making itself known on his face. He looked up at the clear sky, happy to see that there were only a few clouds, nothing being able to stop him having a fun day outside. The air carried a small scent of cinnamon, coming from the cinnabun across the street. He also noticed he could smell Marks cologne, a smell he certainly welcomed. It was then when he realized how close they were. He could practically feel the body heat being shared between the two, Marks skin-tight black shirt not doing much to cover anything up. Jack looked down at his baggy longsleeved grey sweatshirt he requested from Marks wardrobe, suddenly realizing how his choice of clothes was not appropriate for the weather. Mark seemed to realize this the same time Jack did, because he shot him a look then started laughing. It was as if Jacks' ears were brand new; every sound was tuned out except for arks laugh. He could no longer hear the oncoming traffic in front of him, the sliding doors behind him, the faint thump in his chest, or even the sound of leaves rustling after being moved. He could only focus on Marks laugh, and how pretty he looked in this light.

 

_'_ _God, I wish I could kiss him.'_

 

Mark and Jack both seemed to be startled by something; Jack being startled by his thought train, and Mark being startled by something else. 

 

"Mark? You okay the-"

 

"Then why dont you?"

 

Jack looked at him puzzled. _Do what?_ He knew Mark couldn't be talking about what Jack THOUGHT he was, since he didn't express it out loud. They stared at each other, until Marks' cheeks lit up. "Oooooookayy, let's go to the car, and stop off at the Cinnabun because that smell is going to KILL me, then go home!" Jack was shaken out of his small train, quickly shaking his head up and down, energy quickly returning.

 

_'Did I say that out loud, and not realize it? Oh God, kill me now..'_

 

\------

 

By the time Mark and Jack had gotten home, it was half past three. Both of them decided that after they washed up from their sticky mess they cultivated, they would go outside and play with Chica, and give her the much-needed attention.

 

"CHICA!!!" Jack screamed as soon as Mark opened the door. He ran inside faster than Mark, since the other was shaking his head, ashamed the outburst made him jump. Little paws could be heard throughout the house, and eventually, the golden retriever emerged from the hallway. Jack practically threw himself on the ground, succumbing to the many kisses and borks from her. Mark just watched in the background lovingly.

 

That's when Mark saw it.

 

The chair pulled in front of the window.

 

He visibly stiffened, crossing his arms over his chest. Jack turned around excitedly, before catching Marks dark demeanor. "Hey, is everything alright? Y' look like someone just offended your great grandchildren" Mark looked at Jack, some of the cold in his glare disappearing. "Yeah, everything is fine. I just thought of something. How about we go clean off now? I'm sure Chica is just as dirty as us now that you've rubbed your sticky hands all over her." Chica turned her head at the accusation, licking her fur. Jack smiled, then headed off to the bathroom by the guest room.

 

Mark stayed behind a bit longer to take care of some business.

 

 

Jack stood in the shower, thinking. The water cascaded down his small, framed body, leaving wet trails down every crevice. He raised his arms, guiding his hands through his dark brown hair, wondering if he'll ever be able to see the bits of green tufts again. Sighing, he doused his hand with shampoo and gently began massaging his head. He didn't know how long it had been, but eventually, he decided to wash it out. He stepped back under the water, feeling the warmness envelop him again.

 

It was then that shampoo traveled down his forehead and into his eyes.

 

"God- fucking- damN IT!" Jack sputtered, vigorously rubbing his face. It was to no avail; the damage was done. His eyes stung, and it briefly reminded him of his other half, Jacksepticeye, before remembering how much shampoo hurts.

 

"GOD- JUST- 

 

_STOP IT"_

 

It happened so quickly, Jack could have almost sworn it hadn't happened. But he knew it did. He felt his fingers tingle slightly, as if they were just beginning to fall asleep. His heart pumped a little faster, a short burst of adrenaline making itself known. The mental blocks in Jacks' mind crumbled, allowing a new source of figurative liquid to flow freely. The room seemed to of dropped slightly, static buzzing from the lights. 

 

The water had stopped coming from the faucet for a second.

 

Jack opened his eyes, realizing the soap was gone. Instantly, his eyes got wider and he had to hold himself against the wall to be sure he wouldn't fall over. His breathing quickened, a result of the small panic coursing through him.

 

It was then, that Jack realized where his powers were.

 

-

 

Mark had just gotten done tidying the kitchen, moving the chair back to its original position at the dining room table. He felt a twinge in his chest, like an animal clawing its way out. He put his hand on his chest wincing, before the pain gradually subsided.

 

He started heading to the shower with Chica, until he heard a certain loud Irishman.

 

"God- fucking- damN IT"

 

A huge smile played on Marks' lips, doing his best not to start laughing. Chica started wagging her tail, sitting. ' _God, that doofus. I love him._ _'_  

 

It was only when Chica had gone in Marks shower, and he was stripping himself bare when he realized what he said. His cheeks lit up, aware nobody else would even see. Love? 

He just shook his head, deciding that shower thoughts were already getting to him. Of course he didn't love his best friend that way, that would just over-complicate things in their relationship.

 

Plus, even if he did LIKE Jacks cheeky smile, his laugh that Mark had grown so attached to, the way he was always so cold compared to the warmth that always illuminated from Mark, how oddly adorable it was when he had just woken up, bedhair ever so prominent,  the way his entire demeanor changes when he's around dogs, or even the smile reserved only for when he looked at Mark, the one that made him think that Jack had zoned everything out in the world, and he was the only thing that existed...

 

Mark knew Jack wouldn't,  _didn't,_ feel the same way.

 

_"STOP IT"_

 

Mark was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Jack yelling at the water again. This time, Mark _did_ laugh. By now, Mark had already gotten in the shower and was lathering Chica with dog shampoo. She sat obediently, tongue licking up the water falling.  _What if we did date, though..?_

 

A groan escaped the Koreans lips, upset that now he was picturing a life where he and his best friend were together. He put shampoo in his own hair, gently massaging it. He noticed that the water started coming a little faster and hotter, so he assumed Jack was done with his shower. 

 

_I wonder what THAT looks like..._

 

Marks eyes widened, picturing how Jack looked when he stepped out of the shower, water dripping down his body.  _QUICK, NAKED GRANDMA, NAKED GRANDMA!!_ Chica looked up at him, making his entire situation worse. he quickly rinsed his shampoo out, replacing it with conditioner, letting Chica do her own business to wash herself. 

 

Once Mark had gotten out of the shower, his problem was still apparent.  Awkwardly he waddled into his room with a towel around his waist to find some sweatpants. What he didn't expect, was for the Irishman to be sprawled across his bed. 

 

Jack watched Marks expression go from calm and a bit perplexed, to absolutely flabbergasted. His eyes trailed to Marks soaked hair, and how droplets of water cascaded down his Godly muscles. Every curve that was available, Jack ate up.

 

Mark did the same to Jack, looking at how his hair was half dry, half wet. His long-sleeved black shirt clung to his frame, traveling up slightly from his stomach to show off a bit of his happy trail. Black sweatpants adorned his lower half, hiding everything Mark wished he could see.

 

_Well fuck, maybe I am a little gay..._

 

Mark was the first to snap out of the staring contest, coughing slightly to get Jack out of it. Both of their faces lit up like wildfires, Mark going to his drawers to pick out his pair of sweatpants, awkwardly groaning when he bent down. Jack laughed, trying to forget the fact that Mark would be mooning him if his towel had slipped. 

 

Jack was enamored by how Marks' back muscles flexed when he stood straight. Mark was  _breathtaking,_ and he wondered when he became so enraptured by his best friend. 

 

It was then, that Chica decided to jump on the bed, soaking wet.

 

"AAA- AHAHA- CHIC- CHICA STOP!!" Jack laughed hysterically as the wet furball pounced on his, covering him with kisses and water. Marks' heart swelled again at the sight, much like it did earlier. However, now he had a problem that  _desperately_ needed to be fixed. He played with the two, egging on to Chica's playful attitude. "No, good girl, Chica-Bika! Attack Jack!!" Jack shot him a playful glare, before getting caught off guard when she licked his nose. 

 

Mark laughed again, tilting his head backward and clutching his stomach. 

 

Eventually, Chica got off of the bed and shook herself, covering both of them. They both laughed again at this, and Mark half walked, half waddled to the bathroom.

 

If Jack had noticed Marks problem, he didn't acknowledge it.

(Jack didn't notice.)

 

Once Mark changed into grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt and adjusted himself to seem presentable, he walked out. "Hey Jack, I have to go take care of something. I'll be back in about thirty minutes, okay?" Jack looked back up at Mark, before saying "Sure, but bring back food!" Jack would be lying if he said he said he wasn't  _slightly_ upset when Mark came out clothed.

 

Mark left the room, making an affirming noise to let Jack know he acknowledged his statement. He went out the front door and behind the house before he took off in flight.

 

A couple of minutes of flying, and he had arrived at the top of a skyscraper. Sighing, he sat down at the edge. Looking down, he saw the city full of life. The people looked like ants from his position, the cars reminding him of leaves down a small stream. The sky began to change colors, indicating that the day was coming to an end. Honking and chattering could be heard in the distance, lulling Marks active mind.

 

Everything was at peace, and he felt himself calming down.

 

Fifteen minutes later, and his legs had fallen asleep from dangling off of the building. Groaning, he got up and tried to shake them awake.

 

His chest began hurting again, the pain worse than ever. Something was _clawing_ at his chest. Mark shot up into the sky, refraining from screaming. The pain hadn't subsided like last time, it only got worse. When Mark knew he was high and far enough, he  _screamed._ The pain was becoming unbearable, affecting his vision. The world became in and out of focus.

 

Mark wasn't aware when he stopped flying and when he hit the ground. One second he feels the wind lapping on his face, the next he feels grass tickling his face. He saw that he was in a clearing, one not around the city. He writhed in pain, trying to get the horrendous feeling to go away.

 

_Let me go._

 

_The pain will stop then._

 

_You just need a break..._

 

_Let me loose for a while, and I'll show you a good time..._

 

The last thing Mark heard before he passed out, was a  _dark_ chuckle.

 

 

 

 

Jack had been concentrating for a while. His mind was clear, and nothing was distracting him. Chica was asleep in Marks recording room.

 

His fingers buzzed.

 

The air around him shifted.

 

His eyes brightened a hair.

 

_He found his loophole._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONGEST CHAPTER YET, I LOVE IT.
> 
> Exactly 3,000 words, what the hek


	16. The Calm Before The Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack had a chat with the new Villain in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I'll spare you guys the excuses!
> 
> (JUST A REMINDER,  
> JACKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- ENCHUENDA (Literally it means nothing. It just popped in my head and when I tried searching what it meant, it tried correcting me to "enchilada" I thought it was funny so i kept it. if you guys have any other suggestions for his channel name leave a comment!)  
> MARKS YOUTUBE CHANNEL- WARFSTASHE (This is because I want his superhero name to be "markiplier." It just sounds cooler than "OH MY GOD, WARFSTASHE, SAVE US!!)  
> JACKS SUPERVILLAIN NAME- JACKSEPTICEYE  
> MARKS SUPERHERO NAME- MARKIPLIER)

The ground trembled under the feet of every soul in the area. Strangers alike clung to each other for comfort. Screams rang through the atmosphere, piercing through like an alarm in the middle of the night., All around them, the buildings sang a song of doom and sorrow. Each creak from them sent chills down the backs of every living thing under the fading sun.  “Quick, it’s an earthquake! Run to cover!”

 

 

A low chuckle erupted from **his** chest.

 

 

Animals fled from the city, birds hoping their wings could move faster. Dogs barked from every direction, scared and searching for their owners. News helicopters flew around, capturing the horrible scenes.

Bits of the ground began cracking, creating crevices in the streets. Cars fell in, consumed by the ever hungry concrete.

People began to put speculations in the past to their current state, realizing that the books were true; this is what the end looked and sounded like.

 

The sun disappeared behind a sickening black/red blanket of clouds in the sky, sealing the people's fate.  The air became stale. Darkness clouded everything. A thick smoke dark as night emerged from nowhere, forming a small funnel,  skyrocketing to the building where a man loomed, smirking.

 

Suddenly, the cars began defying gravity as they flew out of the crevice, a light green aura surrounding them. The people inside looked to be breathing, and if you looked closely, you could see their wounds healing rapidly. People gawked at the sight. 

 

 

 

 

The screaming ensued as the wary buildings started to collapse, shadowing herds of people.

 

The sickly green aura surrounded the people, encasing them all in a protective shield. People who had closed their eyes and covered their heads slowly looked up. Rubble surrounded the bubble, promising immediate death if it broke. The crying had erupted again, louder before.

 

It was then that a figure appeared, hovering over the damage. His vibrant green hair and shockingly blue eyes scanned the damage, shaking his head. “Oh, no. This won’t do…” 

 

 

 

The air around him shifted.

 

 

 

His eyes blew brighter.

 

 

 

Neon green began to form around him.

 

 

 

_Jacksepticeye was back._

 

“You know, typically I’M the one causing the damage. So why is it now that someone comes to MY town, destroying MY buildings, threatening to kill MY people, and I’M the one saving everyone?” He shook his head down, laughing slightly. His body screamed power and pride, his face displaying comical agitation. He snapped his fingers, and waves of power flew from him, diving into the rubble to save the citizens. The bubbled prison, green color now doubled around, began flying out. People that were standing fell to the ground, creating a pile of limbs. “Tch, you people should have learned by now, run when something bad happens!” The villain laughed loudly, snapping his fingers and sending the bubble out of harm's way. 

 

Next, he turned to the people in the cars and streets. The ground shook as he did so, crevice growing. He sighed once more, flicking his head to the side and casting a light towards the rest of the citizens in the area. He made sure he got everyone and then sent them away with the rest of the people.

 

"Now... Where are you at?" Jack looked around, overexaggerating his movements. When he spotted the looming figure on the top of the buildings, he smirked, singing  "Bingooo~!" Within a second, he was teleported to in front them. 

 

A smirk spread across  _ **his**_ face once again, taking pleasure in watching the gears turn in the Villains head.

 

 

Jack examined the man,  _(creature?)_ slowly flooring himself metaphorically.

 

 

A black suit clung to obvious muscles, offering a show with every movement. None of the buttons were separated from their pairs, being covered by a black tie. Long, silky raven black hair was attached to tan sun-kissed skin, creating the perfect blend of beauty, yet darkness.  His face seemed to be locked in stone, his upper lip slightly curved, making his lips look even more full. His almond-shaped eyes were as dark with chocolate, with a dark red ring surrounding the edges, only noticeable with every eye movement.

 

 

He looked exactly like Mark, except for his stone face, and red rings encasing his eyes.

 

 

"Ah, Sean. Finally, it's a pleasure to be able to meet you." He took the Villains gloved hand, bending down to kiss it. He never broke eye contact. Jack noticed how he spoke with ease and knowledge, and how when he straightened up, he clasped his hands behind his back, his body language screaming power and deceitfulness. His eye twitched slightly at the use of his birth name. Although Mark was talking to him, it wasn't entirely  _his_ voice. Marks' voice normally carried a happy baritone sound, one that is pleasing to everyone's ears. This mans voice had a more melancholy sound to it, with a slight echo.

 

Jack decided to play it cool, thinking it would be bad if he portrayed that he was confused.

'Mark' saw right through his disguise.

 

"I don't believe we've properly met. You see, you know my name, but I don't know yours. How rude of me!" Jack fake giggled, putting one hand up to his mouth daintily and pawing lightly at the air in front of him. It was only then that he realized he was hovering in front of the building, the other beings feet planted firmly on the ground.

 

"Proper manners, I don't believe you've ever used those in my presence before. Such a shame, I'd love to hear what else you say while I'm not around.." The man looked to the side, looking at the red sky. "My real name shall be hidden, but you can just call me... Dark."

 

Jack felt unnerved when Dark turned back to him, his eyes glowing a faint red, a fortuitous smile playing on his lips.

 

Before Jack could come up with a witty response about how that wasn't a real name, Dark cut him off. "I really must thank you, Sean. Without the power that you had lent me, none of this would have been possible." The suited man gestured to the crumbling city around them, his face void of emotions. "I must also thank Mark, for allowing his feelings to finally portray and allow me a passage into this world.."

 

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, quizzically. His dark green cape fluttered in the wind behind him, momentarily distracting him. Dark noticed, and rolled his eyes. 

 

"You see, I have been watching this dimension for a while. Ever since the Gods roamed the Earth. Quite a tragic love story you share with Mark, I must say. Soulmates, I believe?" Dark paused for dramatic effect, content with the confusion that littered the Irishman's face. "-Anyways, that's another story that'll be written later. It was quite pitiful watching you two, actually. Dancing around your natural feelings for each other. And the fact that you two practically lived together, yet STILL never found out about each others' abilities. Of course, when you both came around, I decided to have some fun. It all started when I created a portal into this world. I had some... complications... on the way, and had unfortunately lost almost all of my abilities. However, I knew of your supply. So I 'inhabited' Marks body for a couple of days, slowly gaining enough energy to zap power from you. Luckily, it only took one hour for me to rear my head out to be capable of the switch. So, that night when Mark was acting suspicious and broody, it was me leaving his body to start feeding off of your power. Suprise!" Dark flashed Jack jazz hands, the silly gesture not making its way up to his stone cold face.

 

 

"It was painful to watch such a pretty face contort in such a way as you did, screaming to no end. Luckily, your knight in shining armor was there to help you. I thought I drained you of all of your powers that day, so of course, I had to go out and test out my new abilities. I wouldn't want to make such a  _pretty_ _boy_ uninterested, would I?" Dark cooed, reaching out to caress the Villains face. Jacks reflexes kicked in, and he flicked his hand, sending Darks arm flying away. He growled at the sudden movement, but quickly composed himself. "But seeing as you're here... I must have failed. No worries, however; It just means more fun for me."

 

 

"I must congratulate you on zapping my powers away from me. Really. I've fought just about everything in this universe, and I've never felt anything like that. But you see..." It was Jacks turn to smile, while Darks' face frowned slightly. Suddenly, the Green haired villain was on Darks' side, leaning and whispering into his ear. The warm breath tickled the insides of his ear, causing him to shiver slightly. "You only took a small drop of my powers." The raven-haired male's eyes widened a fraction, doing his best to conceal his emotions. Jack chuckled breathlessly, causing Dark to be sent in yet another wave of chills.  _Fucking human bodies and their reactions..._

 

 

"You see, I always allow myself only a miniscule amount of power to be out. I simply have too much! Imagine blinking and destroying an entire continent! Thank God, I was on an abandoned planet at the time. It would have been a  _bitch_ to try to find out a reason for the infamous villain "Jacksepticeye" to have an actual reason for pulling that stunt." Jack backed away slightly to take in the expression of the other male. His eyes were slightly wider, the dark red rings becoming more prominent. His lips were seemingly sewn shut. His body was stiff, his fingers twitching into fists.

 

"You only have a very small bit of my powers. The amount I had allowed myself at the time. And considering that all you seem to do is make yourself visible using somebody else's body, and light tricks, I would say that's not much." Dark had enough. He turned to Jack, moving as fast as lightning. He extended his fist out, eyes burning with rage. Before Jack could teleport, he was hit square in the jaw.

 

He felt his head whip back, the rest of his body threatening to reciprocate the gesture. Slowly, he brought his head back to face the enraged being. "That was good, really got the jump there for a second." He spits out blood. "But not entirely impressive." 

 

Before Dark could register the words with their terrifying undertones, he was slammed into the building hanging next to the one he was just residing on. A light pain bloomed throughout his body, and although he would never say it, he was glad that he only felt a small bit of what the human would be feeling when- if- he took back his body. Jack looked like he hadn't moved an inch. His shoulders were squared, feet firmly on the ground. His eyebrows were slightly ruffled, the darkness around shadowing his glowing eyes. He seemed to be looking angry, but the tiny hint of a smile that was hidden between bits of blood told otherwise. His electric green hair seemed to radiate, complimenting the glow from his eyes. 

 

"Oh, darling... You should know that I didn't come all this way just to be pushed around by you." Dark snapped his neck towards Jack, the darkness looming in the sky becoming pure black. The only light came from Jacks eyes and hair. A whirlwind surrounded the two, slowly shrinking with every inch Dark took, coming back towards Jack. He looked off to the side smirking, before becoming stone-faced, glaring back at Jack. 

 

"Look, I don't have the time or patience to fight you. Sadly, since Mark is gone, I'll be stuck on damage control on the city. Speaking of... Where's Mark?" Jack expertly questioned.

 

The whirlwind intensified around the two, making their hair fly left. Jacks dark blue cape fluttered loudly behind him, threatening to tug him with the wind. Both men were slanted just slightly to the right, avoiding flying. The outside world was closed off to them, only allowing them a couple of feet of sight. Just barely enough to see each other.

 

"Ah, so you want to know where your lover is?" Dark clasped his hands behind his back once again, concealing the growing energy forming. Jack shot him a glare, fists ready. "He's stuck in the other realm, where he can see and hear everything happening, but you can't do the same. Which is good, since instead of dying, he can watch the aftermath of what's about to happen, and in no way be able to stop it."

 

Dark lunged at Jack once again, energy ball consuming his raised fist. Jacks face turned stone cold, before moving into action.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--- BONUS ---

 

 

 

 

 

_What..? Where am I..?_

 

 

Mark looked around at what appeared to be an apocalyptic LA. A large crevice adorned the street, yet no cars were in. Nobody could be seen, the entire place deserted. The skies were dimmed beyond comparison, splotches of dark red peeking out over the black.

 

He went to look into a car, trying to open the door. It was then that his hand ran straight through the door, like he was putting it through a puddle of water. Gasping, he retracted the limb. He looked into the window, and nearly fainted.

 

He didn't have a reflection.

 

Mark tried breathing in and out, but it only came out sporadically. 

 

_What is happening to me?_

 

 

The last thing he remembered was a searing pain in his head, the clearing, and the dark voice of another.

 

_"-ot entirely impressive."_

 

Mark was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a deep voice. Where has he heard it from? Before he had a chance to look for it, a loud crash registered in his ears. His head instantly snapped to the sound of it, to find... Him (?) in a crater of a building, glaring at Jacksepticeye, who had blood running down his mouth. 

 

"Okay... What the fuck is happening..?" Mark said out loud no nobody in particular. 

 

Mark lunged at the building with the Villain on it, landing right by him. "Hey- Hey you! Septic-bitch!" Mark tried tantalizing him, sighing in defeat when he realized it wasn't making a difference. A black whirlwind surrounded all of them, the man inhibiting his body. "What about you? Mister I'll-just-make-you-pass-out-from-pain-then-take-your-body?" At this the man looked at Mark, smirking. Marks eyes widened, but as quickly as it came, it left. The man was back to glaring at the Villain

 

Mark was floored. "Wait- Hey, I caught that! You can see me!" It was no use, he wasn't going to look again.

 

Aggravated, Mark tried punching the Villain. "Damn it- fuckin- look at me!!" Mark had never felt so attention-deficient in his life. His fist went through, as expected. 

 

Suddenly, a force seemed to be pulling at Mark. He groaned in pain, memories flashing back to when he was in the clearing. He felt his presence being moved- dragged- to something, but he couldn't pin what. The next couple of seconds seemed to be a blur, a mix of pain and confusion. When he opened his eyes again, he realized he missed the entire part of the two's conversation. 

 

Suddenly, he was plagued with all these thoughts.

 

_That's Jack._

 

**_My Jack._ **

 

_That fucking Villain is Enchuenda, who is also Jack._

 

_That green haired idiot is Jack, the man who single-handedly managed to make me question my sexuality._

 

_The man in my body is going to kill him._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch the subtle hint I made in Darks' speech?  
> I created a backstory for the two, like what Dark was mentioning with the 'soulmate' on Notebook.ai, should I share it or is it a simple thing that doesn't really matter? (It's actually really interesting)


	17. Kissing in the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENS

Jacksepticeye tried to remember the most important things in his life right now.

 

He was with Mark. Granted, not romantically, but still with him. He got to see Chica. His channel is still growing. He was in America, this time not only to rob places or create a scene for a bit more publicity to his darker side. He finally found a worthy hero, capable of holding his own against him. Which, he now figured out was Mark. He felt stronger than ever, despite a small period of losing contact with his abilities.

Everything he was thinking about kept the man calm, further infuriating the other swinging at him in blind fury.

Jack had been evading Darks' punches with less hesitation each time. A couple of times, Dark would use his stolen power against him, which successfully knocked the wind out of the green-haired villain, One time, Dark managed to slam Jack west, hurdling through four buildings before finally stopping, groaning in pain and a small amount of frustration. He tried his best not to damage Marks’ body, but he was finding it surprisingly difficult. He knew the being in Mark wasn’t actually him, but he STILL felt the indescribable need to punch him in his dick with a fistful of spikes. Dark had come after him that time, trying and successfully sounding like a Super Sayan on crack. Jack chuckled at the thought when it occurred, before dodging another power-filled punch.

‘Y’know, this would make a great video.

Wait.

I didn’t upload for today!’

Jack laughed at his silliness, making Dark, yet again, seethe. He was yelling at the other, dark voice dropping several octaves when rudely stating “What’s so funny?” Along with a couple of boring insults that fell on deaf ears. Jack separated his conscious into two parts, the other going to Marks computer at home to upload. Because he was focused on controlling the two beings at the same time, Dark managed to successfully put in more punches. He thought he was finally winning when Jacks' head snapped to the side several times, pools of blood streaming out of his nose and onto the rubble near him.

Jack, when realizing he was about to have a broken nose, finally kicked Dark away from him, deciding ‘fuck it’ and punching Dark in the jaw. The monochrome man let out a huff that was a strange mixture of pain and shock. Since it was the first time he was properly punched, he thought that meant the real battle was starting.

Meanwhile...

Mark was watching the entire thing, flabbergasted. His Jack, the one who so nonchalantly broke his bones and healed them back together, was barely lifting a finger in this fight. “God damn it, Jack! Defend me, you sack of tits!” Once again, Mark knew he couldn’t be heard like this. He decided to go home and figure out a way to communicate. It only took a couple of seconds (considering he could fly, and in this form, could teleport) so once he got there, he was shocked, yet again. There Jack was, in all his glory. He was wearing a grey sweater, a black box in the middle of it with the words “BERLIN” encased in white. He was also sporting a pair of black form-fitting skinny jeans, purposefully ripped holes near his knees. Black and white shoes trapped his feet. Needless to say, it was one of Marks favorite outfits.

“God, why is he so cute and when did I become so gay?” Mark wondered out loud, thinking that nobody would hear him. 

He felt his jaw drop considerably, however, when the green-haired Irishman turned to him, eyes wide with recognition. 

“M-Mark? Is that you?” Jack asked out, seeing his form but not believing his eyes. 

(Back on the building, Jacksepticeye was stunned, successfully getting a few blows from the other super. Dark let out an animalistic growl, seemingly growing more pleased by the turn of events. The red in the sky became more prominent as the black clouds rid themselves of the sky to instead circle around the two.)

Mark thought that when he would be able to speak to someone again, he would be full of words formulating into sentences, which eventually changed to stories. However, he was proved wrong when he felt his throat betray him and close up. Instead, he just closed his mouth slowly and shook his head in confirmation. He felt his heart beat faster under the gaze of his friend. “Mark, I can’ believe you’re actually ‘ere…” Jack’s eyes teared up, his accent slowly coming out. He wrapped an arm around his waist, his other arm resting on it so he could prop his face in his hands. Mark felt something in him break at the sight, so he did the only logical thing he could think of.

He took a couple of steps forward and wrapped the smaller man in a hug, much like the one they shared at the airport. Jack gasped lightly, before slowly wrapping his arms around the other man. Jack muttered out “I can actually feel you…” so quietly, Mark probably wouldn’t have been able to hear it if there was another sound in the room, and if he didn’t feel the vibrations against his neck. Mark chuckled slightly. “Yeah, and I can feel you too, Sean. Or Jack. Or Enchuenda. Or… Jacksepticeye” Mark threw the last name in briefly, hoping that the Irishman didn’t hear it. But he did. Jack tensed up in Marks hold, before slowly easing back down. “So you know?” Mark once again didn’t say anything, instead deciding to shake his head. He knew Jack would feel it. “Well, Mark. Or Warfstache. Or Markiplier. I guess our secrets are out there.”

(Jacksepticeye began flying away from Dark, finding that being separated for too long began having a toll on him. Dark shot his arm up, black smog extending his range. It captured the green Villains’ foot, successfully whipping him around and finally slamming him into the ground. The air was knocked out of him, stars becoming prominent in his vision. Dark smirked, slowly walking towards the downed opponent.)

 

Jack yelped, jumping out of Marks' arms. Instantly Mark became worried. “Jack? Are you alright? What happened?” The Irishman, shook his head, struggling to catch his breath. “It’s my.. o-other.. half..” Mark thought about it before the pieces finally clicked. One being that Jack split his conscious up into two, and two, that he could only see him because he’s operating in the same void Mark had been banished to. “Oh.. Do you need to go back?”

Mark waited a few moments for Jack to catch his breath, looking out the window at the endless black and red. “Yeah, but the thing is, I don’t want to hurt whoever— Dark— I don’t want to hurt Dark. He’s in your body, and if I damage it, if I get you back, you’ll be in a lot of pain. Or... Worse…”

“When.”

Jack looked at Mark puzzled. “When?” 

Mark simply shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest smugly. “You said ‘if’ you get me back, instead of ‘when’ you’ll get me back. I have no doubt you’ll be able to do so.” Mark chuckled again, Jack shooting him a puzzled glare. Mark took notice of how his cheeks were slowly heating up. “It’s nothing. Just, my god damn best friend was my enemy this entire time. And how did I not know?” Jack smiled slightly, eye twitching, a sign of concealing obvious pain. “‘Ey, I didn’t notice that you were the superhero, either. This works both ways.”

Mark smirked before a wave of sadness washed over his ethereal spirit. “You should go back.” Jack nodded, walking closer. “Can I do one thing first?” 

“Of course, I’m not stopping you.”

“Good.” Suddenly, Jack leaned in and closed the gap between them. Mark was shocked, opening his mouth to let out a gasp. Jack pulled away, resuming his position from before, except now his hand was running feverishly through his hair and his face was bloodshot red. “I’m sorry.., I made you uncomfortable, I get it. I just thought I would have never been able to do that if some-mmph!“ Jack is cut off by the feeling of warm, smooth lips on his, and a pair of even warmer hands finding their way on his hips. The smaller man let out a sound of content, draping his arms around the others' shoulders, a hand gently resting on the bottom of his hairline. The kiss quickly morphed from innocent to something more, Jack opening his mouth slightly to allow Mark access. Mark was trying to count all of the things around Jacks face that he could feel because he truly didn’t know if he would ever be this close again. He noted how Jack tasted of black coffee, the thought of them having breakfast together that morning flashing in his mind, making him smile. At some point, he pinned Jack against the wall of the recording room, lips trailing down to leave butterfly kisses around his neck. Jack mewled, before gently saying “M-Mark… I n-need to go…” Jack wanted to slap himself at how wrecked his voice was. Mark instantly backed away, laughing slightly. “I’m sorry, I started losing control there for a second..” The Irishman made a mental note on how rough Marks baritone voice was, it dripping with lust and excitement.

“Don’t feel bad... I enjoyed it.” Jack laughed, fixing his pants to further accent his point. Mark looked down briefly to notice the gesture, quickly dipping his head backward laughing. 

Soon the moment died, and Jack sighed. 

“What does this mean? Was this just because it may be the last time we see each other?” Mark stared at Jack when the sentence left his mouth. He shook there, seemingly debating something. Jack watched as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. How he sucked his lips in slightly, making them appear longer yet thinner. How his black hair hid some of his forehead, close to his eyes. How he rested his hands on his hips, weight leaning on one leg; the other kicked out slightly. He let out a light gruff, before moving in front of Jack once again, interlocking their lips. Jack could feel all of the love and adoration in the kiss, all the longing and hope that Mark was hoping he could reciprocate into it. When they parted, it was like all of the air was sucked away from both of them.

“Jack, when you defeat that demon and give me my body back, I promise you that I’ll kiss you every god damn day until you tell me not to. Or when you go back to Ireland, I’ll Skype you every night, and you can use your weird half-split body thing to see me. Because before this, I don’t know how I was able to convince myself that I was content with what I was doing. Because I’m not. Not when I could be feeling like this every day, or make you feel like how I do.” Mark stopped himself, knowing that Jack had to go. A pitiful smile made its way onto the man's face, putting his hands on Marks’. “You’re a big bubble-blowing baby, you know?” He laughed when he felt the other let out a giggle himself.

“I promise that I’ll do everything in my power to save you.”

“You don’t need to promise. I know that you will. I believe in you, Jackseptic-bitch.”

 

With one final longing peck, Jacks’ conscious was merged back, two becoming one. Mark was left standing alone in the room, a bit stunned. After a couple of minutes, a small smile crept upon his face. His fingers twitched, a need to feel his lips, to make sure that they were the same one that just kissed his best friend. He still tasted pitch black coffee on his tongue, a gentle reminder. His hair was slightly ruffled, he didn’t need a mirror to tell. Eventually, the small smile turned into one that shone like the sun on a normal day, him doing a small jig to get out his happiness. After a bit of dancing, he decided to go watch the fight between the two.

When Sean was back in his body, he instantly felt pain blossoming everywhere. He couldn’t see anything around him, assuming that the black void had taken him hostage. Wincing, he put his hand up to his face, a yellow glow emitting from his palm. He waved the light around, trying to spot something. After a couple of seconds, he felt his leg give out on him. He went crumbling to the ground, further accenting his pain. A shout escaped his lips, as he quickly harnessed a bit of healing power in order to take care of his wounds. A green fog-like mist formed around him, mending his broken skin. ‘Damn, I really let Dark get a number on me…'

As if on cue, his dark chuckle shot through the air, slicing through everything in order to reach the semi-Villains’ ears. 

Jack mentally cursed, wanting to hurry up the healing process. Although it was working fast, it wasn’t working fast enough. He stood up, groaning. Suddenly, a dark red beam of power made its way towards Jack. He teleported away, literal milliseconds from being hit. As he reached his new destination in the void, he noticed his retinas were burning, and his face was warm from how close the shot was.

“Okay, Dark! No more games! I’m done playing around and playing the pacifist, come out so I can kick your demon ass!”

Jack flew up, narrowly escaping the black clouds that surrounded him. The ambiance of the broken city was unsettling, to say the least. The Irishman looked around, trying to spot the creature-inhabitant. Once they locked eyes, it was as if nothing else mattered. Blood and death met Neon green. The air around them both shifted, as they focused their powers. The ethereal’s nose twitched, eyes burning with hatred. Both clenched their fists. The human’s mouth lifted slightly.

‘For Mark…’

And, without a seconds haste, round two began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA I started with a plan but it went wry, and ended up with me needing to split it into two chapters.
> 
> I originally wanted just one chapter filled with fighting, with the funniness tied in.
> 
> Then, I was like "...I can't write a fighting scene bc I don't know key points and details..."  
> So now, while waiting for a decent time to upload again, I'm gonna be looking that up!
> 
> Also, Happy late Valentines Day, everyone!!  
> If you didn't have a Valentine, congrats. It was me, chocolate and a stuffed bear is being shipped to your house eventually. Luv u <3


	18. This Can't Be the End.. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragged out fight scene.
> 
>  
> 
> Although it's not really a FIGHT scene, more like Jack almost dying.

The fight had been short, but intense.

 

Jack, with the fear of still killing Mark, only used a small portion of his magic. Mainly for power-filled punches, which worked flawlessly.

 

He had not suspected foul play, until when he was running against the black smoke. The green-haired villain had found that it was poisonous, hissing when putting his hand through the lethal gas. As he was trying to find an escape route, he started running as fast as a lightning bolt so that Dark couldn’t hit him. Then, he noticed it.  Jack felt a slight stinging in his brain, and risked a glance at Dark. The demons' smile stretched his stolen face, making the wrinkles around his eyes crinkle up. His eyes were glowing a bright red.

 

Jacks' bright green eyes widened in realization, quickly stopping his tracks to fling himself to the other. Dark had not seen it coming, so when Jack started flying towards him, the most he did was let his smile drop, the expression of “ _oh, shit!”_ plastering on his face. A fist connected with his face, bolts of electricity blooming from the contact. A sickening crack seemingly echoed throughout their ears as he was sent flying at the impact.

 

Darks’ spell had been interrupted, so there were no serious precautions, other than a fuzzy mind for a couple of minutes, which Jack could deal with. He wasn’t sure if Dark had managed to suck any of his magic away like he did previously, and he didn’t feel like risking it to find out.

 

The raven-haired ethereal spit out blood from his mouth, an action that had been repeated several times. He growled and pointed at the other man, sending a wave of blue magic towards him. Jack narrowly dodged, until the gust was pushed around through the toxic gas and shot back, successfully hitting Jack and throwing him off balance.

 

Spots adorned his vision, but he would not let a small ray bring him down. An image of Mark showed up in his mind, temporarily bringing him to a happier place. It was on a regular day, before they both had become plagued with the demon. They were both outside, the rays of sunlight dancing on them. Chica was playing fetch with Mark, who was currently laughing at something Jack had said. Jack turned to the side to look at him, and was appalled by the sight. His normally raven hair shone with brown undertones, and his dark chocolate eyes shone with hazel that looked like the bark on a willow tree, and gold that challenged the suns' beautiful glow. Jack wondered how he never noticed his eyes, and made a mental note to one day (when it wouldn’t be considered weird) get lost in his golden-speckled eyes.

 

Jack blinked and flicked his wrist, the small motion sending the other crumbling, hissing in pain. He remembered his mental note, getting sick at the sight of red and black clouding the normally perfect eyes. Both of the beings were filled with an unbridled rage now, focused on two things: winning, and staying on this planet longer than the other.

 

The sky darkened exponentially, a thing Jack didn’t even think was possible. All of the red was sucked out of the sky, now surrounding the man in the tattered tuxedo. It glew around him, looking like the powerful aura that surrounded the green villain. Dark looked like he took on his full demonic form, except for the fact that he was still wearing Marks’ skin like it was a shirt he could put on. He cracked his neck, the earth below shattering like glass with each turn of his head.

 

Jack looked down and was amazed by what he saw.

 

Seemingly millions of hands extended from the cracks and crevices of the Earth, each one painted black or dark red, or a sick mixture of both. As the things pulled themselves from the depths of the abyss, it was noted how they were goo-like creatures. Once they were on solid ground, they crawled on all fours, leaving a sickly trail behind them. One ‘looked’ up at Dark and Jack, emitting a low and painful battle cry to alert the others. The creatures’ jaw unhinged from the sockets, dropping dangerously low to the ground. The only thing supporting it was several rows of the substance. Suddenly, the air was filled with roaring, each one owning a gravelly, low voice that shook Jacks stomach.

  


Dark smirked viciously, before barking orders in a different language. As if on cue, they all began to take various forms, each one resembling Mark. One type had a bright pink mustache, the same color draped along his suspenders which clashed with the mustard outfit. More “Darks” appeared, however, they were rare compared to the rest. Another looked like regular Mark, except he wore a blue shirt with a glowing 'G' on it. His face was stoic, devoid of any emotions. The next one was dressed as a doctor, with a stethoscope poking out of his pocket. His spiked hair was mainly hidden by the large light. The last one that Jack could see before dodging the incoming Marks was one with a bloodied blindfold over his eyes, mumbling things to each-other despite being separated.

 

Jack rolled his eyes and cursed at Dark, who disappeared into the darkness. A few of the creatures were able to land punches or a few bites, but Jack mainly stood his ground, opting on using his scanning ability to decipher what these things were and how to defeat them. Due to him being distracted by scanning and trying to hoard off the mob, he failed to realize that there was a wave of fire being hurdled his way.

 

The fire hit his skin, making his eyes widen and mouth open, a loud cry escaping. His power suit was fire-proof, but it didn’t account for the skin that was showing due to the claws of the goo-like creatures. Jack fell to the ground in anguish, willing a spell of water to come crashing down on him. His skin felt hot to the touch, but he was shivering. Another spell was cast, one to heal him, but it could only do so much. The creatures had fallen on him, each  _dying_ to get a piece of him under their nails.   

 

Jack lay limp, feeling every claw that dug into his skin. Black dots started to cloud his vision, and his heart was slowing down. His blood was splattered everywhere, not scaring him as much as it should. The world felt like dull, and Jack couldn’t find it in him to remember why he even bothered. He was being torn apart by thousands of Marks. Jacks head lulled to the side, surprisingly unscathed. There, he saw Dark, the leader of it all, smirking deviously at the mass destruction being imposed on his body. However, next to him was another Mark.

 

This Marks' lip trembled, eyes clouding over with shallow tears threatening to spill over. His legs shook as if he was threatening to fall over. He wore the same clothes as real Mark did earlier, which confused Jack to no end. Why was this one different? Acting differently? He was taking short, shallow breaths with his hands fidgeting between running and pulling at his hair to messing with the bottom of his wrinkled shirt. He was rocking himself side to side slightly, and Jack worried that if Dark laid a hand on him the male would be sent tumbling.

 

He seemed to notice the pair of eyes on him, and earth met sky as they locked gazes. He opened his mouth and closed it, seemingly distraught and losing ability to form coherent words. Several hands ripped through Jacks stomach and he wheezed, thinking that the lone Mark was having a panic attack and that would be the last thing he sees.

 

“J-Jack... Sean, please... I love you..”

  


Dark snapped his head quickly to the lone Mark, smirking. “You haven’t realized, young man? He cannot hear you. He is about to die, and he will never know how you feel. You’re going to be left in the ethereal plane like I was subjected to, whilst I run free and take over this dimension. Your little boy can’t do anything about that.”

 

Mark.

 

Mark.

 

_Mark._

 

**_“Mark!”_ **

 

A loud cry erupted from Jacks mangled throat, startling everyone. On a whim, he threw his arms up, a large blast of sound waves pushing away all of the creatures. Jack shoots up to the sky, using four healing spells to fix his crumpled body. Dark was enraged, glancing around at his fallen army. More devilish words spewed from his mouth, before being abruptly cut off by a strong force. Grunting, he looked to see the Fischbach boy laughing, tears drying up in the midst of combat. If Dark could touch him, he would have punched him.

 

He turned back to the side to see a fully healed Jack panting, arms outstretched indicating that he just cast a powerful spell. “I’ve h’d damn near ‘nuff of you, _Dark.”_ He spat out his name like it was acidic, sitting and burning on his tongue. “‘M done playing differ’nt levels of weak. _I’m not your glitch bitch.”_

 

Darks’ eyes widened, he knew it was the end for him. He still tried to change fate, casting some more of his demonic powers instead of his stolen ones. They did nothing to Jack, however. Each spell was deflected with a twitch in his neck. Jack finally floated down onto solid ground, clearing the area of any of the gob-monsters. He spread his legs, each foot going into the same practiced position. His torso twisted slightly to the side. His arms stretched out before finding a happy medium of between fully stretched and tucked protectively against his chest. The hand closest to dark turned into a fist, the other one moving around in small circles, forming a small infinity sign. Jack was repeating a mantra of words underneath his breath, and even in the quietness of the empty city, Dark couldn’t hear which spell it was. Suddenly, both of his arms whirled around in a large circular motion, a white glow trailing his movements.

“-adia ipse fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri, Benedictus Dea, Matri gloria!”

 

Dark recognized those words too slowly.

 

Everything seemed to pause, as Jack opened his eyes for the first time.

 

Normally, Jack would have eyes as bright and as blue as the sky, or the beaches of the hotel resorts you would always see on Tv. When he was using his powers, his eyes would glow a bright neon green, like a vibrant highlighter. However, when he opened his eyes this time, his entire eye was black, except for his pupils. They were colored a sickly dark green that seemed to be glowing despite the lack of intensity. A hint of blue could be seen, little bits speckled throughout.

 

A jolt forward with his hands, and a gigantic beam flew towards the shocked Dark. A loud demonic shriek emitted from his throat, pain causing him to writhe around. He was being ripped apart from Marks body.

 

He clawed at his eyes, raking his fingers down onto his burning chest. The pain was unbearable, and he finally got to feel the sweet beckoning of death, the call that normally he would be making. “N-No... It can’t be! Th-This isn’t how i-it’s supposed to end!” Dark exclaimed through gritted teeth. “T-The story isn’t s-supposed to end h-here!”

 

Dark closed his stolen eyes for the last time, before seeping out of Marks pores. The body crumpled to the ground, no host in control. Dark quickly formed into a shape of a person, one that was complete darkness. He didn’t last long, however, as the remains of Jacks spell still lingered on his skin. He let out one more animalistic howl, before vanishing.

 

Dark was gone.

  


Jack closed his eyes, feeling the energy drain from him. He wobbled over to Marks unconscious body, before laying limp over it. Jack let the words “I’ll protect you…” fall from his lips, words meant for only him to hear.

  


But he knew my the rise and fall of the chest under him, Mark heard it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody caught my subtle reference last chapter, so I made another. I couldn't help it.
> 
> Anywhoo, leave comments on what you think!
> 
> Is this really the end?


	19. The End Of All Things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, this was such a rollercoaster. In the end, I'm glad I wrote this. 
> 
> It's currently 1:51 AM that I'm uploading this, because I've been inspired and wrote 3,000 extra words within the past five hours. this entire chapter is 7,112 words. Aka, the most I've ever written.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading through all of this, there will be one more chapter but it will just be some lore I created a while back.
> 
> Leave comments on what you think! Please read the notes at the end, They're the most important!

The first thing that Jack realized when he woke up was that the sky was still dark. Upon closer inspection, he realized he could see the stars protruding throughout the night sky. He rolled on his back, feeling a slight twinge in his side. Looking up, he greeted the moon with a relieved smile, a small chuckle erupting from his mouth, shaking his weak body. Tears began to form in his eyes, trailing down his face like acid.

  
The first thing he remembered, was that he passed out with someone underneath him. More detailed, Mark. Panic seemed to soak through his weak veins, until he turned his head and saw a figure through his blurry sight. Sniffling, he brought a shaking hand to his eyes, wiping away the stray tears. Now that he could see better, he realized the figure was, indeed, the other male.

  
His gloved hands rested on his hips, accenting the small curve between his stomach and hip. Tears around his outfit were evident, but Jack couldn't remember if he wore his hero garb while he took a visit on the other side. His fire red hair flowed free, whipping out of the way of his face. He was looking down at the city, only showcasing his back to Jack. The moonlight shone overhead, giving Mark an ethereal look.

  
Jack realized the smile never left his face, only growing in size at the sight of the male a short distance away from him.

  
Mark turned his head to the right, his ear being the only new thing to reveal itself. Jack groaned as he tried to sit up, which completely got the supers' attention. He finally turned around completely, eyes laced with worry and adoration. Immediately, he stepped off of his perch and made his way to Jack. Before he could crouch down completely, Jack was already grabbing for him.

  
"Jack, you did it! You defeated Dark, and you saved everyone!" Marks' face was lit with excitement as he laughed, crushing Jack in a bear-hug. The second thing that Jack had realized, was that Mark smelled distinctly of Pine-trees and mist, a smell that was only distinctly categorized as Mark. Jack forgot how much he loved the smell until after he thought he would never be able to hug him again. His laughter was contagious, causing the smaller of the two to grunt in pain whilst laughing. "Yeah, yeah. Now Ma-Mark! I'm in pain and you're crushing me!"

  
Immediately the heat that was wrapping around Jack retreated, a string of apologies filling the space that was slowly growing colder. Jack dismissed Mark's apologies with a simple hand motion, letting the air around him shift a minuscule amount.

  
He sighed and moved his hands again, this time in a mesmerizing pattern. Little sparks of neon green began to flutter after his hands, shining slightly more than the green glow that made its presence known around the villain. Mark was awestruck as he watched the sight.

  
Eventually, the glow around Jack had stopped, along with his hand movements. “Alright you big doof, I’m all healed so you can hug me to your heart's desire.” A smile made its way back to Jack’s lips as he watched Mark blink his way out of his stupor.

  
Once they lock eyes, time almost seems to slow down. The wind loses its sound, breeze leaving both of their clothing and hair a still mess. The Neither do anything, waiting for the other.

  
Eventually, Mark crashes his lips onto Jack, successfully startling the Irishman. The action wasn’t unappreciated, however. Jacks hands began to wander until they made their homes. One nestled into Marks' hair, and the other on his side. Mark licked his bottom lip, to which Jack eagerly responded by opening his mouth, allowing access.

  
Mark crawled above Jack, straddling the smaller man. Jack gripped his hair softly, letting a small moan slip from his red kiss-stained lips. Mark started to smile a bit, forcing himself to lean on one arm so he could use his left hand to delicately trace the curves in the Green-haired mans’ body. He broke away from the kiss, murmuring “You’re so goddamn beautiful, and I’m so happy I can say that.” Jacks blush intensified under the small praise, hands traveling to Marks' hips as he started to pull away. The action elicited a small whine, one Mark would refuse later on if questioned.

 

“I’m so glad that I chose to finally come down here, with you.” Jack purred, eyes lidded. "You don't understand how tantalizing it was just sitting there, watching you without being able to act. I couldn't even speak to you without fear of the repercussions. Hell, I'm still a little shocked you let a villain like me in your house in the first place."

At the last sentence, Mark looked up quizzingly. "Villain?"

"Well duh, dumbo. That's kind of what I am." The green haired man looked off to the side, blushing. From what he could see, the city was in complete ruins. The air smelled of death, he couldn't make out any other sounds than their heartbeats and shallow breaths. The ground (well, top of the building) didn't shake anymore, which brought a small bit of relief to him unknowingly.

The city was safe, and it was because of him.

"Sean... Look at me."

At the sound of his voice, he turned his head back to look at Marks' stone cold face. A memory of Dark crossed his mind, making in involuntarily shudder. He had only seen Mark with a stone face a handful of times, however, that was Darks' default expression. The image plagued his mind, and he did everything to remind himself that this was _Mark_. Dark was gone. Mark was the man on top of him. Mark was the one who had his hands on his chest. Mark was the one... who was currently talking to him.

"-I mean seriously, Jack. What kind of villain saves a woman from bleeding out? Who heals her gash on her stomach, who makes sure everyone is fine after they caused a ruckus. Granted, you did take money, but that's literally because you're a modern day Robin Hood. And that's not even the most heroic thing you've done! You've saved this city, _multiple_  times! You've fought beside a hero, not against them. Hell, you even healed me-- I mean them. And that's just with your little costume on. Without it, you still traveled across the pond for your friend who was.. depresso with no expresso..." At that, Mark had to pause to calm his laugh that startled to bubble up with his blush. "And you've saved millions of lives by uploading your silly content on Youtube as your other persona, Enchuenda."

"You're no Villain... You're more of an Anti-Villain, if anything." Mark finished his spiel, fiddling with his hands and looking down. His stone expression was cracked, instead letting a settling of anxiousness wash over it.

"Mark..." Jack leaned up, the action pushing Mark a little lower making him rest on his crotch area. He grunted at the sudden pressure, causing Mark to start shuffling to get off. Jack stopped his movements by dragging him in a shallow kiss, making him jackknife. Eventually, after the shock died down, he kissed back.

When they pulled back, Mark was breathless and Jack had a goofy smile on his face. "I like that term. Anti-Villain."

"You know,-" Mark started scratching his forehead, messing up his hair. A nervous habit he has, Jack noticed as Mark's eyes darted around the rubble of the city. "We should probably start making this place safe for people to walk in..." Jack sighed, he knew Mark was right. He just didn't want the moment to end.

What if they don't ever end up like this again? Where Jack is able to freely kiss Mark with nobody knowing or caring. He's going to have to move back to Ireland. Will they be able to keep up the long-term relationship? Would they even be in a relationship? What if all of this actually means nothing?

Uncertainty must have been written in black on Jacks pale face, because when Mark looked at him, he instantly knew of the thoughts running through his mind. He leaned down before Jack could process anything and kissed his neck, causing the shocked man to giggle a bit. He paused when pulling away, a devious smile crossing his face. Jack started saying "Oh no- oh nonono-!" before Mark quickly leaned back in and planted butterfly kisses on every inch of skin available on his neck.

Jack roared with laughter, barely getting out "M-Mark- stop!! I'm t-ticklish you je-erk!" between his giggles. Mark never ceased his fire, smiling while assaulting the smaller man. The Anti-villain tipped his head back while trying to push the hero away, accidentally giving him more access. Strong gloved hands held onto his small ones, pushing them back onto the ground. The two went down again, forming a pile of giggles.

Mark stopped his cascade of ticklish kisses, instead making his actions less PG. He put his lips on Jacks most-ticklish spot that he found, leaving a small lovebite. As soon as his teeth grazed the area, Jack knew of his intentions. A small moan erupted from his mouth as Mark bit down, quickly kissing the area better. His hips rolled upwards with a mind of their own, startling Mark. As he found another area and bit down, he experimentally rolled his hips downwards, colliding with Jacks and causing both men to moan, ending with a feeble whine.

"Mark.. We h've ta stop.."

The hero stopped reluctantly, silently cursing himself. "I know.. But I don't wanna..." Jacks eyes fluttered shut, trying to ingrain how he felt in his memory before he lost the sensation. "You said it yourself, we have to at least _try_  to salvage the city."

Grunting, Mark got off of Jack. "To be continued!" Jack laughed at the statement, watching as the Korean slowly changed. His hair turned a light shade of red, before eventually fading to pink. His outfit shortly followed, turning into a nice ombre. Around his chest was pink, the next color being the lava red, and finally at around his thighs and below, the ocean blue. His cape followed the same nice transition, completing the look. Somehow, the outfit was no longer mangled in places, no unimportant holes. His gloves turned black, while his shoes followed with the ombre look, instead being a dark blue that could be confused with a deep, rich, purple. The 'M' on his chest also followed the same pattern, except the dark blue started at the top and the pink at the bottom.

Needless to say, Jack was enamored.

His outfit remained the same; the main color being a toxic green that almost matched his hair. His cape, boots, and gloves were all a shade of dark blue, perfectly complimenting the rest. Much like Mark's outfit, Jack also had a symbol in the middle of his chest. His was just a big eye, one he couldn't even begin explaining to you how he decided THAT to be his symbol.

"Well?" Mark announced, extending his arm out. The sun began to shine behind him, the rays stopping behind his back and successfully making Jacks' heart stop for a few seconds. A hopeful smile adorned his face, while his eyes glinted with adoration and curiousness. Jack could almost /smell/ the happiness radiating off of the man in front of him.

A smile etched its' way onto Jacks lips as he put his hand in Marks, feeling the leather through his. Their hold on each other tightened as the pink-haired hero drew Jack in for one more kiss. Neither could describe the feelings they felt when they pulled away.

"Let's go save the city."

  
\------

  
The first thing that the duo did was fix the giant crevice in the streets.

Jack had a green glow emitting around him, some of it trickling in little waves to cars and trucks to move them out of the way. Mark was floating around, repairing small buildings. They worked surprisingly well and efficient, never stopping for more than a few seconds. The anti-villain also took note that when the pink-haired man was decked out in all of the colors, it meant he was using all of his powers rather than just one. ' _the more you know_ ' he thought, chuckling lightly.

The sun was peaking through the buildings coming from the east side when they started, and when they finally deemed it safe enough for more life to come through, the sun was high in the sky.

A thin layer of sweat covered both of their foreheads as they stood at the entrance into the city. Jack had transferred their safety bubbles to that area, letting the people spread out and find their families. Once they started walking towards the pair, they started hugging Mark, praising him and thanking him for saving them. Mark would always hug back, chuckling and saying that he didn't really do anything.

Jack wiped his forehead, trying not to pay any attention to all of the side glances he was receiving. He knew that even though he was... Uncomfortable, the people surely felt worse. He was still a villain in their eyes, after all. He teleported to the side of a somewhat stable building off to the side, leaning his weight onto it. Anytime he would catch anyone looking at him, he would quickly run through their mind to see what they're thinking.

'What is he doing here?'

'Oh my god, that's Jacksepticeye!'

'I bet Markiplier is keeping him in check!'

The last comment left a foul taste in his mouth, a low growl emitting from his throat. His cheery mood was slowly demising, despite all of the good actions of the day. Mark continued to talk to each family, telling them about the state of the city and how they were preparing on fixing it. All of the families listened intently to him, eyes filled with adoration. They didn't even know that it was actually Jack who saved their asses.

"Annalise, get back here!"

Jack's head snapped to the sudden voice, watching as a mother tried to desperately call her little daughter that was running towards Jack. She looked to be about five years old, only reaching to Jacks' knee. She tumbled while walking, not letting her mis-step stop her from reaching her destination. Her blonde wavy locks bounced with each pounding step, reminding Jack of a baby lion. Bright grey eyes complimented her pale skin, her bubbly smile widening.

Jack had to crouch down when she approached him, out of breath. He couldn't help but feel her happiness leak out of her, feeling his mood lightening each second he was by her. "Hey, what's your name?" He cooed, a smile tracing on his own lips. "My name is Annalise, but everyone calls me Anna!" She gestured wildly with her hands, letting them slap on her legs when she finished speaking. _She is so adorable_

"Well Anna, what brings you over here?"

"I wanted to say thank you!"

Jack was a little stunned by this, looking towards her parents. Her mom looked confused and disgusted, her presumed husband holding her hand to stop her from charging towards the green-haired man. Mark watched in the background, glancing at the crowd that went silent, all fascinated by the scene. "T-thank you? For what?"

She giggled, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth. "You saved me! All of us!! My mommy and me were in a car when the evil guy came, and once second we're on the road, the next we were screaming in a hole! I was so scared, but then I saw you! You were smiling at us while helping my mommy when she was asleep!"

Jack didn't have the heart to correct her on her grammar, instead putting his hand on his chest while the other made its way to his cheek. He knew he probably looked stupid with a huge wrinkly-faced grin and eyes brimming with tears, but at the moment he couldn't care.

The mom had stopped her fighting, instead huffing, her memory coming back.

Anna piped back up, hands moving animatedly again. "My mommy told me not to talk to you because you were mean and scary." Jack heard her mother scoff in the background quietly, "But I think that's rude. You saved me, after all!" The bubbly girl switched the weight between the balls of her feet to her heels, before making a hasty decision and jumping on Jack, wrapping her small arms around his neck. He lost his balance for a minute, surprised by the sudden action. Slowly, he moved his arms to wrap around her smaller frame. His head dipped to her shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing in. She smelled of lavender and smoke, an odd mix, but a comfortable one.

Someone in the crowd started clapping, one led to two, two lead to four, and eventually, everyone was lit with gratitude. Tears flowed freely from Jacks eyes as Mark walked by to help him up. Anna released herself from his hold, giggling and skipping back to her mother. Her eyes were filled with guilt when she looked at Jack, and he flicked his fingers to the side to let a few vibes of forgiveness float her way. As soon as he was on both of his feet, Mark had him engulfed in a hug. Jack hooked his arms underneath Marks, using him as an anchor since he was sure he would pass out from the amount of happiness that flowed through his veins.

"You deserve this, Sean. All of this. Never forget how this makes you feel."

Jack shuddered at the deep baritone next to his ear, relishing in the feeling. Once they pulled away, Mark clapped his hand on his back, the other shaking his hand. "Welcome to the team, buddy!"

Confusion must have been written all over his Irish sun-kissed face, because all the tan skinned fucker did was laugh at him. "You're now considered a good guy to all of L.A! You're a hero, just like me!"

Jack smiled, looking at the crowd of expectant people.

"Well, there's still a lot of work left to do to these buildings, how about we fix them up, yeah?"

The crowd roared, and for once, Jack roared back.

\------

It had been a few weeks since everyone rebuilt the city. During the time, there were hundreds of pictures and videos taken of the two, many of them going viral, seeing as a 'villain' was working with a hero to rebuild it. The topic created quite a bit of controversy, until one person managed to get an interview with the two. They both explained as much as they could at the time, including how Jack was more of an 'anti-villain,' and wouldn't have it any other way.

Mark and Jack were in their house, preparing all of Jacks' bags for the long trip back to Ireland.

They discussed it several times over the course of the past few days, the only days of break they had. It was a mutual decision that Mark was well enough for him to go back to Ireland, and that he wouldn't fall into a big heap again anytime soon. The reality that America wasn't Jacks home state, and that he didn't even live with Mark in the first place hit them long before the discussions, which made the topic of him just staying even harder to deal with. It normally would end up with one upset with the other for not seeing their views, and (obviously) led them to their position now.

Just as Jack had predicted, the kissing and everything that had to do with romance stopped after the first day. Although he knew that it was because they were both scared, it still hurt him. It almost seemed as if Mark was avoiding the entire topic, sometimes catching Jacks' eye for longer than necessary, showing him falling into a trance. Although he never made any moves, it didn't mean he didn't try. Sometimes he would lean in,  _just slightly_ , before changing his mind and bolting away. 

He had never started anything, always assuming that was Marks role, so if he didn't want to do anything, who was Jack to force him into it?

It should bother him a lot, but it just left him feeling... Indifferent. Maybe a little dumb the first days, but now more of remorseful.

He knows he'll have to get over Mark. And he will.

Eventually.

\------

Jack was at the airport, wringing his fingers together. Mark was staring at him, making him slightly uncomfortable. He looked up at the mass of people, wondering where everyone was going. He decided against using his powers to find out, due to a personal vow he made a while back to not use his powers unless he was in costume. He didn't think at the time that it meant he wouldn't be able to transport himself to Mark, however. And he couldn't just put on his suit and go, that would be cheating in a way.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he nervously ran his hand through his soft brown hair. Marks eyes followed the movement, before traveling back to his face. The commotion around him made him want to scream and just put in his earphones, but he refrained. Mark may say something to him.

Throughout all of his random anxiety, one thing seemed to calm him.

Mark and Jack were shoulder to shoulder, sharing a bit of body heat. Being in such close proximity made both men calm down slightly, relishing in the feeling in the other. It was unknown of the next time they would be this close again.

The faint smell of pine trees filled the anti-villains nose, making him unconsciously smile.

\------

Mark: **Hey Jack, I know it's been a while, but I just wanted to tell you that Chica misses you. Hope to collab again soon.**

Mark sighed, putting his phone down gently on his recording desk in front of him. Jack hasn't answered him in a month. He knows he's alright because he's still uploading regular content and Jacksepticeye still appears on the news, but that doesn't mean Mark is alright.

He knows he should have made more moves, kissed him more, laughed a little harder at their stupidly corny dad jokes, held his hand.

And now he's facing the repercussions of being scared of losing his friend.

"FUUUCK!" Mark slammed his head on the table, sadly repeating the action. Maybe doing this would knock some common sense into his muddled mind. The sound of his head slamming on the desk was the only sound in the room, besides the quiet whirr of his computers.

After a few short moments, (and a couple of phosphenes later) he stopped. Exasperated, he looked at his phone again. It had moved from its previous location, a small sticky note on the glass screen.

Marks eyes widened with recognition, scrambling to the side to grab the phone. Once he grabbed it and tore the stick note off, he was (metaphorically) floored.

Reading the message over again, a large smile spread across his face.

" _Meet me where reality meets illusion_

_where Dark meets light_

_where it's warm and cold,_

_where it started and ended._

_-J_ "

\------

  
He didn't exactly know how to dress up that morning. Thoughts like,' _Should I show up in the clothes I slept in? Are we being formal towards each other, should I come in my suit?_ ' plaguing him. Eventually, Chica got tired of him just standing there, and nudged at his lucky red flannel that was laying next to his closet doors. Smiling at the opportunity, he decided to just wear that with a tight black muscle shirt underneath, blue skinny jeans and black sneakers finishing his look. For his hair, all he did was brush the black locks and hope that they look decent.

Currently, he was standing on the same building where they had defeated Dark, ending his reign and starting their... new boundaries, since the old ones were previously crossed. He had his legs dangling off the edge, swinging them back and forth lazily. He knew nobody was going to look up and spot him, so he didn't worry about just flying to the top from his house. After arriving before the sunrise (he was never exactly given a time, so he just came early) he decided to just sit and wait. However, as the hours passed, he decided to just pop in his earbuds and listen to a few calming songs.

The morning sun was finally appearing over the buildings of LA, the hues glittering off of the tops and creating a serene look. Not many people were outside, so the only sound that was really audible was the small _woosh_  of air every now and then that passed by. The faint smell of mist reached Marks nose, calming down his internal panic.

A sudden thought hit Mark, and he felt dumb for not even considering it before. What if Jack was waiting for a signal to let him know he showed up? He's all the way in Ireland, for fuck's sake. Plus of the vow he made, he probably couldn't even come and wait in case.

The raven-haired man turned his phone and swiped, instantly going to Instagram. He held up his phone camera, angling it so it perfectly captured the majestic view. Unsure of what to caption it that wouldn't draw attention away from his real goal, he simply looked up a bible verse to use. Deciding he liked Isiah 58:8 most, he copied and pasted it and quickly posted it.

A few minutes later, a particularly harsh breeze flew throughout the buildings, ruffling Marks hair to float gently in front of his face, settling to just above his eye. He thought nothing of it, until he noticed that the air... changed. He couldn't really describe it, but he _knew_  that that had only happened when he was around one specific person.

"I know neither of us has a fuk'n religious bone in our body, but I can admit that verse is really nice."

Mark's face changed from expressionless to a sad, longing one. His smile was a dry one, his heart instantly beating a tad faster. He turned off his phone music and put it in his back pocket, hunching over and putting his hands together, letting his elbows rest on his knees. He noticed the faintest smell of coffee as he looked off to the people walking aimlessly around.

**_"Then my favor will shine on you like the morning sun, and your wounds will be quickly healed."_ **

A rustle emitted from the silence that came after his words. Ground crunching under shoes. As they drew near, so did Marks anxiety. Are they even going to talk about the tension?

He sees Jacks left leg first, stepping up to where he was sitting at. Once the right one came, he sat next to Mark, who was on his left side. He completely copied Marks posture, and they both tried to pretend they didn't notice the intended gap.

After another pregnant silence, Jack finally spoke. His voice startled Mark, instantly noticing how broken it sounded. "You said 'to be continued...'" His brain made the connection instantly, a wave of guilt crashing onto him and making him tense up. If Jack noticed, he didn't comment.

"...I did."

"Then why didn't you? Continue?"

Mark blinked, a fresh wave of air slapping his face gently, causing tears to spring from his eyes. It all made sense, but he was connecting the dots in all the wrong ways.

"You never showed any more interest. When you looked at me, I couldn't tell. It made me nervous, I-I didn't want to just shove my face into yours and have you push me away disgusted." He wanted to punch himself for stuttering.

He looked away, averting his gaze to instead look at the building next to him. Pushing his lips to hide under his teeth, A tear finally escaped, causing Mark to rush to wipe it off of his disgusting face. He brought his hands down once again, clutching the edge of the building like his life depended on it. A sigh pushed his lips out of their creepy cell, returning back to visibility.

"Mark, why didn't you just talk to me? We could have avoided this entire conflict if you had just... talked to me."

Mark refused to look at Jack, he could feel his gaze on his side and that was enough to make him anxious. He fired back "Well, why didn't YOU come to ME? If you had a problem with me trying to work up the balls to tell you that I may be hopelessly in love with you, why didn't you just start the conversation?"

He finally looked at Jack, the power of his words dawning on him. He noticed that Jacks' shaggy hair was neon green, but his eyes were the normal cerulean color that anyone could just get _lost_  in. A long-sleeved black V-neck clung to his thin but muscle covered worse, a pair of purposefully ripped black skinny jeans hugging his bottom half.

Both seemed a bit thrown off by the confession of such attraction, seemingly fumbling for words. Jack was the first to regain enough brain power to form a coherent sentence. "I... Always saw you as the one initiating things. I never thought about how you may have felt about it.." Jack felt like a rug had been pulled from under him, letting him crash and fall into a dimension of dark thoughts. He had the thought to just use his powers to go back in time and resolve all of this, but his broken vow still lingered around him. Even if he's ripped away from its grip, there are still scars affecting him.

He mentally reprimanded himself for coming up with such a metaphor, actively shaking his head and gaining the raven-haired Eurasians attention. "What?" They both turned to each other, locking eyes. Jack had forgotten what such a pretty color Marks' eyes were, the sunrise in the distance only making the golden hues in his eyes glitter among the deep brown. A type of brown that mixed well with everything, had a warm look that invited anyone in, one that could be described as bark on a sun-kissed tree, happily swaying in the wind. However, it could also be described as the darkness of a storm, the crashing of wood on a boat once it's hit a rock, dooming it to its demise.

Suddenly, a smile spread across Jacks lips, which further confused Mark. Next was an all-out laugh, and last was the tears streaming down his face. Marks mouth opened while his face contorted to one of confusion, awkwardly waving around his hands. "W-What?? What is going on??" It couldn't have been anything he did, because all he did was look at the current puddle of laughter.

Eventually, Jack pulled himself together enough to wipe his face, a hefty sigh coming from his mouth. "Ooooh, this is just too good. Whoooooo!" Jack shot up, now looming over Mark. His hands were on his hips as he looked at the view. Mark was more confused now than ever. Mark stood up, now a bit taller than Jack.

"Well, I haven't ruined my life this week yet, and what the fook kind of anti-villain am I to turn down an opportunity to crush everything around me?" Was the only thing that was said between the two, before Jack rammed his face down into Marks, successfully startling him while capturing his lips in an endearing kiss.

The force in which Jack practically launched himself onto Mark sent them with off balance, toppling off of the building. Mark breaks the kiss, gasping and about to shout while Jack just laughs, tilting his head back and enjoying the adrenaline. "You're fucking insane!" Mark shouted, grasping for Jack and feeling his powers rush through his veins, hair lighting up. "Of course I am, how else did I manage to fall for you!" the Irishman remarked, taking grip on Marks flailing hands and red flannel. Right before Mark was able to take off safely and against gravity, Jack flew up dragging him. Again, Mark screamed at the sudden rush. "Jack!! This may come as a surprise to you, but I am, in fact, spooked."

Nothing could take away the giant smile on their faces, Mark gripping onto the Irishman's shirt as they flew through the buildings. Suddenly, Jack tightened his grip around Marks' torso as they shot up into the sky, only stopping when they reached higher than the could. The sun was now seemingly right next to them, shining brilliantly on the two.

Mark used his powers to distance himself from Jack, a big enough gap to leave breathing space but close enough that they still hung loosely in each others arms. "Jack.. Sean.. That was exhilarating!" Mark laughed, recalling the moments. Jack just smiled at the use of his birth name, liking the emotions that played on Marks face. They both looked at each other, completely enthralled.

"You said you loved me."

"That I did."

"And I said I loved you."

"That you did."

Mark laughed at Jacks' answers, swimming in positive emotions he hadn't felt in a while. He gripped onto Jack and spun them, letting out a happy sound. The Irishman tiled his head backwards laughing, allowing himself to be dragged. He knew he wouldn't fall, even if Mark purposefully tried hurdling him towards the ground.

Once they finally stopped twirling, they both let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe I was actually fearing this. Chica was getting mad at me for fretting on all the possible bad outcomes." Jack leaned his head closer to the other males', shaking his head slightly in agreement that he, too, was fretting this. Mark caught the hint, moving closer, letting the gap get stiver.

Their noses touched, Mark sighing in contentment as Jacks arms wrapped around his neck, his around Sean's waist. The rays beat upon the two, bottom now based above the clouds, painting the sky a lovely shade of blue, while the clouds remained a puffy white.

Jack closed his eyes, his long eyelashes creating shadows across his pale skin. Mark could almost taste the coffee on his breath, beckoning him to come closer. Right before he fell to temptation, Jack opened his mouth, breathlessly laughing with a coy smile dancing across his lips.

**_"I will always be with you to save you; my presence will protect you on every side."_ **

And with that, they closed the gap between them once again, sealing together a promise. A promise to be with each other, to save each other, and to protect each other. Because even if they were fighting the odds, they were fighting them together.

  
EPILOGUE (Or how I actually intended to end it from the start of this)

  
Mark and Jack had went back to their homes, immediately going onto Skype and discussing Jack moving all the way to LA. Granted, they wanted to just have this conversation in person, but China was at home and Mark was in a rush and forgot to feed her, and Jack needed to run errands back in Ireland. After their conversation extended to over three hours filled with 'I love you's' and discussing collaborating on a few videos in the future, they finally ended it.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Today was the day when Mark picked Jack up from the airport, instead of the other way around. Although the amount of people had him anxious, the promise of seeing the loud Irishman was soothing him. He had received a text that Jack had landed and was grabbing his bags.

Mark got up off of the uncomfortable waiting chair, sniffing at the musty air. He could feel his joints popping from staying in an uncomfortable position for long, a low sigh emitting from his tanned chest. A few glances around didn't reveal the person of interest, much to Marks dismay. A shiver ran down Marks spine, his warm grey throw on not doing much against the cold of the airport. The Eurasian brought his steaming cup of coffee to his lips, drinking the sweet hazelnut in an attempt to warm his insides.

While scanning the crowd that just came in, Mark felt a tap on his shoulder. Assuming he was in someones way, he immediately started apologizing. When he turned around, however, he was met with incredibly bright and familiar baby blues, a large smile, and two extended arms, offering him a hug.

Immediately Mark crumpled, realization in the moment finally dawning on him. Jack was moving to LA to live with _him._  He packed up his bags with little concerns the entire time, and just hopped on a plane. For _him._  His dreams were becoming his reality, and all he was doing was standing like an idiot crying while the love of his life was standing in front of him offering one of his famous hugs.

Mark crashed into him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Jack laughed, asking if he really missed him that much. The Eurasian just chuckled through his tears, telling him that he's an idiot. A few people watched the 'strange act of gayness,' before quickly minding their own business. No fans knew about the incredibly recent move, so it was going to be a long shot if they got caught.

The entire scene reminded Jack of the first time he came, putting a smile on his face. He rocked on the sides of his feet, successfully swaying both of them.

"Why do you do that?" Mark asked, instantly moving his hands to clear his face as he pulled away. His eyes were slightly puffy, his cheeks red. "Well, you enjoy it, don't you? It's a habit of mine, but I'll try to stop if you want." Jack instantly felt worried, and Mark was a bit shocked at how fast he changed. "No no, there's no need. I like it, that's why I was asking."

The two boys laughed, grabbing all of Jacks bags that couldn't be shipped to the house. Once they were situated, Mark led him to his car.

  
They held hands the entire car ride back to _their house._

  
\----

  
Jack had successfully unpacked, most of his stuff going into the guest bedroom.

They both knew most nights he would sleep with Mark, however.

It was a lazy afternoon, both of them had finished editing and uploading their videos for the day. Mark was outside playing fetch with Chica while Jack laid across the couch, phone in hand. It was sunny outside, perfect for going out and doing something. There was no crimes today, which was a breath of fresh air. Now with two 'heroes' watching them, many criminals have been too scared to come out.

Mark had come back in, China panting heavily in front of him. She ran straight to the kitchen, lapping at her water bowl to relinquish her throat from dehydrations dry grasp. Jack looked up, instantly feeling the same thing China was. Mark was panting, covered in sweat. His sweats hung low off of his waist, revealing just enough to deem the sight aaaaaaalmost NSFW. He wore a black wifebeater, showing off his muscular tan arms. He huffed with each breath, muscles contracting beautifully underneath his skin.

"Hey, Jack?"

A blush instantly spread across his pale face as his eyes snapped to Marks' sweat covered face, hair slightly damp and smile as white as the clouds. "Y-Yeah?" ' _fuck.'_  The raven-haired male just laughed, making the smaller of the two huff. "I'm going to go shower, go ahead and dress up in something." Jack furrowed his brows, asking "Where to? Should I dress fancy?" Mark shrugged, telling him anything would go. He went upstairs and shortly after, the shower could be heard.

  
About ten minutes later, Mark walks out toweling his hair. He was wearing a white button up long sleeved shirt, tucked into fitting black jeans. A pair of expensive-looking shoes completed his look of the suave millionaire that was there to steal your wife and your of-age daughter(s) and son(s).

Jack, luckily, had the same idea. He wore a very similar shirt covered black tucked into fitting dark blue jeans. His shoes didn't look as expensive and didn't carry such a bad-looking title with it, only pinning him as the friend of the said millionaire. His hair was tousled up, giving him a perfect messy bed head look that he always hoped to accomplish. He was also wearing his glasses, in need of new contacts.

"Mark, you never said what we were doing!" Jack whined, splaying himself across the bed, starfish mode. Sighing in faux annoyance, he got a giant whiff of Mark on the fluffy cloud-like bedsheets. Somehow, the smell brought him into a better mood, despite not needing the pick-me-up. A windless chuckle came from the man on the other side of the room, a dipping on the bed to his right following.

"Well, Sean..." He turned his head to the side Mark was on, watching him fiddle with his cuffs. "If you really must know, I've been doing a bit of thinking lately."

A smile adorned Jacks face, but he couldn't ignore the rush of anxiety that sentence gave him. "What kind of thinking..? Because so far any of your thinking has turned out to be bad thinking." He joked, successfully catching a side eye from the other man, along with a small smile.

"Well, we kind of did things in a weird order. He well in love, made out, kissed, had a fall out, and moved in together."

As Mark listed each event, a small memory of each flashed across Jacks active mind. "And there's really one thing missing. Well, two. But I'm focused on one right now." Mark sent him a wink, finally finishing messing around with his outfit, pushing himself and extending an arm out. Jack squinted his eyes, wearily taking his hand. "What are you planning..?"

Once he was up, Mark put one hand on his hip, the other resting on his shoulder as he spun him a second, before capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Well Sean, do you want to go on a date with me?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... For my next writing...
> 
> Should I make a prompt book? Because I literally think of prompts every day and iit'slike 'THIS IS SO GOOD' but I know I can't settle down with JUST one, except for a /certain/ one which I feel strongly about, which is my next question.
> 
> Instead of a prompt book, what about another full book, like this one? New plot, new backgrounds for the characters, and a bunch more plot twists! 
> 
> Who would be intersted?


	20. New Book(s)!!!

Hello, and thank you for making it to the end of the story!!

 

I first wanted to say that this took over a year to write, even if it truly doesn't feel like it. As you can probably tell from the large gap, there were times where I wasn't _feeling_ the story anymore. However, I was able to pick it back up after reading a few comments a while back, and I'm _so_ thankful for that. This has truly changed my way of writing, for the better!

 

Now, the main reason I included this spare chapter, is to announce!!

 

New!

 

Book(s)!!

 

 

So currently, I'm working on some Lore for The Morning Sun, and it was gonna be the final chapter.

 

However!

 

When I made an outline, I told myself "alright, no dickish plot twists!" so I made it exactly how I wanted it to be. With that being said, the first paragraph of the outline I wrote is over 4,000 words of the actual story. 

 

So I decided, why not just give it its own book?

 

So there's that coming out, and also a new idea I had for a space AU! I'm really excited for it, and I'm pumped to start writing it! I need to write the outline for it, because I don't want any dickery in it this time. No plot twists like TMS.

 

Soooo in total, look out for a bunch of new updates coming through! 

 

ANDDDD One more thing! I made a Tumblr for writing prompts and stuff, so you guys can follow me on it! It's @Cbyrno_writes , or [cbyrno-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cbyrno-writes) . If anyone feels entitled to make up side stories for mine or even little doodles, I would gladly accept them and reblog them there!

 

I hope to see you all in the future, and once again, thank you!!


End file.
